La Imagen del Amor
by BlackRose2797
Summary: ¡ADAPTACIÓN!. A pesar de su sofisticada belleza, el corazón de la modelo Hermione Granger seguía estando en el pequeño pueblo de Londres donde nació. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de resistir el arrollador encanto de su nuevo jefe? AU. Escrita por Kathow16
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Kathow16 que a la vez la adapto de la escritora Nora Roberts. Yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla a los personajes de J.K. Rowling.**

**Capitulo Uno**

La joven se giró bajo los focos. El brillante cabello castaño formó un remolino a su alrededor al tiempo que una mirada de expresiones se reflejaban en su impresionante rostro.

—Eso es, Herms. Ahora frunce un poco los labios. Son los labios lo que queremos vender —dijo Harry Potter, que seguía los movimientos de la joven al ritmo con el que se abría y cerraba el obturador de su cámara.

- Fantástico —exclamó tras levantarse del suelo, sobre el que estaba agachado. Ya basta por hoy.

Hermione Granger se estiró y se relajó un poco.

—Menos mal. Estaba agotada. Ahora, me voy a casa a darme un buen baño caliente.

—Sólo piensa en los millones de lápices de labios que tu rostro va a vender, cielo.

Harry apagó las luces. Su atención ya empezaba a vacilar.

—Asombroso.

—Mmm. Así es —respondió él, de modo ausente—. Mañana tenemos la sesión del champú, así que asegúrate de que tienes el cabello en el perfecto estado en el que se encuentra habitualmente. Casi se me había olvidado—añadió. Entonces, se dio la vuelta para mirarla directamente—. Tengo una reunión de negocios por la mañana. Tendré que buscar a alguien para que me sustituya.

Hermione sonrió con afectuosa indulgencia. Llevaba tres años trabajando como modelo y Harry era su fotógrafo favorito. Trabajaban bien juntos y, como fotógrafo, él era excepcional. Tenía un talento natural para los ángulos, el detalle y para captar el ambiente más adecuado para una fotografía. Sin embargo, era muy desorganizado y distraído sobre todo con lo que no tuviera que ver con su adorado equipo.

— ¿De qué reunión se trata? -preguntó Hermione con paciencia, sabiendo muy bien lo fácilmente que Harry confundía asuntos tan mundanos como las horas y los lugares cuando éstos no tenían que ver directamente con su cámara.

—Oh, es cierto. No te lo había dicho, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Hermione negó con la cabeza y esperó a que él continuara—. Tengo que ver a Draco Malfoy a las diez en punto.

— ¿A Draco Malfoy? —replicó Hermione, completamente atónita—. No sabía que el dueño de la revista Mortífago se reuniera con simples mortales. Creía que sólo lo hacía con miembros de la realeza y con las diosas de la moda.

—Bueno, pues a este plebeyo le ha concedido una audiencia —respondió Harry muy secamente—. De hecho, la secretaria del señor Malfoy se puso en contacto conmigo y lo organizó todo. Me dijo que él quería hablar sobre un proyecto o algo por el estilo.

—Buena suerte. Por lo que he oído de Draco Malfoy, es un hombre al que no se puede ignorar. Duro como el acero y acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

—No estaría donde está hoy si fuera inocente como un niño —dijo Harry defendiéndose frente al ausente señor Malfoy—. Tal vez su padre consiguiera amasar una fortuna al inaugurar Mortífago, pero Draco Malfoy ha agrandado la suya dos veces al expandirse y desarrollar otras revistas. Es un hombre de negocios con mucho éxito y un buen fotógrafo. No le asusta mancharse las manos.

—Tú sientes simpatía por cualquiera que sepa distinguir una Nikon* de una Brownie* -le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—, pero esa clase de hombre no tiene ningún atractivo para mí. Estoy segura de que a mí me daría un susto de muerte.

—A ti nada te asusta, Herms—afirmó Harry mientras observaba cómo la alta y juncal mujer recogía sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la puerta—.Tendré a alguien para que tome esas fotografías aquí a las nueve y media de mañana.

Ya fuera del estudio, Hermione tomó un taxi. Después de tres años en Nueva York, se había acostumbrado completamente a aquel gesto. Casi había dejado de pensar en la Hermione Granger procedente de una pequeña granja del sur Londres para sentirse como en casa en la bulliciosa ciudad de Nueva York.

Tenía veintiún años cuando tomó la decisión de ir a Nueva York para tratar de abrirse paso en el mundo de la moda. Pasar de ser una muchacha de una pequeña ciudad para convertirse en modelo de la Gran Manzana había resultado difícil y en ocasiones aterrador, pero Hermione se había negado a sentirse atemorizada por la dinámica y abrumadora ciudad y, con resolución, había recorrido todas las agencias con su portafolio.

Durante el primer año, los trabajos habían sido muy escasos, pero había aguantado. No quería rendirse para tener que regresar a casa completamente derrotada. Lentamente, se había ido construyendo una reputación y, poco a poco, se la había requerido con más frecuencia.

Cuando empezó a trabajar con Harry recibió el empuje necesario para lanzar su carrera. En la actualidad, su rostro aparecía casi constantemente en las portadas. Su vida se desarrollaba tal y como ella había deseado. El hecho de que su caché fuera el de una top-model había propiciado que pasara de vivir en un tercer piso sin ascensor a hacerlo en un cómodo apartamento cerca de Central Park.

Para Hermione, ser modelo no era una pasión sino un trabajo. No había ido a Nueva York en busca de un sueño de fama y glamour, sino con la resolución de tener éxito y de ganarse la vida. La elección de trayectoria profesional había parecido inevitable, dado que poseía una gracia y un aplomo naturales, además de un físico espléndido. Su cabello castaño como el chocolate y sus marcados pómulos le daban un aire de exótica fragilidad. Sus ojos grandes, de largas pestañas y de un profundo color dorado, constituían un atractivo contraste con su dorado cutis. Tenía unos labios gruesos y bien formados, que esbozaban una hermosa sonrisa a la menor provocación. Además de su esplendorosa belleza contaba con una fotogenia innata que contribuía a su éxito en el mundo de la moda. La habilidad para componer un amplio abanico de poses para la cámara era algo natural en ella y no le suponía esfuerzo alguno.

Después de que se le dijera el tipo de mujer que tenía que reflejar, Hermione se transformaba en ella inmediatamente. Sofisticada, sensual..., lo que se requiriera.

Tras entrar en su apartamento, se quitó los zapatos y hundió los pies en la suave moqueta de color marfil. No tenía ningún compromiso aquella noche, por lo que estaba deseando prepararse una cena ligera y pasar unas horas de sosiego en su hogar.

Treinta minutos más tarde, envuelta ya en una vaporosa bata azul, estaba en la cocina preparándose el festín de una modelo: una sopa y panecillos sin sal. Entonces, el timbre de la puerta interrumpió aquella cena tan poco digna de un gourmet.

—Hola, Pansy- dijo saludando a su vecina del otro lado del pasillo con una automática sonrisa—. ¿Te apetece algo de cenar?

Pansy Parkinson arrugó la nariz con un gesto de desdén.

—Prefiero engordar unos cuantos kilos que morirme de hambre como tú.

—Si me dejo llevar por la gula demasiado a menudo —afirmó Hermione mientras se golpeaba el liso vientre-, no haría más que importunarte para que me encontraras un empleo en ese bufete en el que tú trabajas. Por cierto ¿Cómo le va al joven y prometedor abogado?

—Blaise ni siquiera sabe que estoy viva —se quejó Pansy mientras se desplomaba sobre el sofá-. Estoy desesperada, Herms. Creo que es posible que pierda la cabeza y que lo asalte en el aparcamiento.

—Eso carece de clase —replicó Hermione—. ¿Por qué no intentas algo menos dramático, como ponerle la zancadilla cuando pase al lado de tu escritorio?

-Eso podría ser lo siguiente que haga.

Con una sonrisa, Hermione se sentó también y apoyó los pies sobre la mesita de café.

— ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de Draco Malfoy?

— ¿Y quién no? — Replicó Pansy-. Millonario, increíblemente guapo, misterioso, brillante hombre de negocios y sigue libre —añadió Pansy mientras contaba los atributos con los dedos de la mano-. ¿Por qué me hablas de él?

—No estoy segura. Harry tiene una reunión con él mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Cara a cara?

-Eso es. Por supuesto, los dos hemos hecho fotografías para sus revistas antes, pero no me imagino por qué el esquivo dueño de Mortífago querría ver a un simple fotógrafo, aunque sea el mejor de todos. En el mundo de la moda, se habla de él con reverencia y, si hemos de creer lo que dice la prensa del corazón, él es la respuesta a las plegarias de toda mujer soltera. Me pregunto cómo será en realidad... —comentó Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Aquel pensamiento la obsesionaba—. Resulta raro... Creo que no conozco a nadie que haya tratado personalmente con él. Me lo imagino como un fantasma gigante, tomando las decisiones de un monumental conglomerado de empresas desde el Monte Olimpo de Mortífago.

-Tal vez Harry pueda darte todos los detalles mañana —sugirió Pansy.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. El ceño fruncido se convirtió en una sonrisa.

— Harry no se dará cuenta de nada a menos que el señor Malfoy esté en un rollo de película.

Poco después de las nueve y media de la mañana siguiente, Hermione utilizó su llave para entrar en el estudio de Harry. Como se había preparado el cabello para el anuncio de champú, éste caía en suaves y espesas ondas, con mucho volumen y muy brillante. En el pequeño tocador que había en la parte de atrás, se aplicó el maquillaje con habilidad y a las diez menos cuarto estaba encendiendo con cierta impaciencia las luces necesarias para las tomas de interior. A medida que fueron pasando los minutos, empezó a tener la incómoda sospecha de que a Harry se le había olvidado buscar un sustituto. Eran casi las diez cuando la puerta se abrió. Hermione se abalanzó sobre el hombre que entró.

—Ya iba siendo hora —le dijo, tratando de atemperar su irritación con una ligera sonrisa—. Llega tarde.

— ¿Sí? —replicó el recién llegado enfrentándose a la expresión de enojo de Hermione con las cejas levantadas.

En aquel instante, ella se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era aquel hombre. Su cabello, de color rubio como el sol, era espeso y le crecía justo por encima del cuello de polo que llevaba puesto. Éste era de un color gris plata que reflejaba exactamente el de sus ojos. Tenía los labios fruncidos en una ligera sonrisa. En aquel rostro claro había algo vagamente familiar.

—No he trabajado con usted antes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione. Se vio obligada a levantar un poco la cabeza dado que aquel hombre medía más de un metro ochenta.

— ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? -quiso saber él. El modo en el que evadió la pregunta fue tan sutil que, de repente, Hermione se sintió incómoda bajo aquella penetrante mirada plateada.

—Por nada —murmuró ella. Se dio la vuelta y sintió el impulso de ajustarse el puño de la manga-. Bueno, pongámonos manos a la obra.

-¿Dónde está su cámara? —añadió. En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que el hombre no portaba equipo alguno—. ¿Acaso va a utilizar la de Harry?

—Supongo que sí —contestó él. No hacía más que mirarla, sin realizar ademán alguno que indicara que se iba a poner manos a la obra con la tarea que tenían entre manos. Su actitud estaba empezando a resultar irritante.

—Entonces, pongámonos manos a la obra. No quiero pasarme todo el día con esto. Llevo ya media hora preparada.

—Lo siento.

El hombre sonrió. Hermione se quedó atónita al ver el cambio que aquel simple gesto producía en su ya atractivo rostro. Fue una sonrisa lenta, llena de encanto, tanto que a la joven modelo se le ocurrió que podría utilizarla como un arma letal. Se alejó un poco de él para tratar de recobrar la compostura. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Para qué son las fotografías? —le preguntó el hombre mientras examinaba las cámaras de Harry.

— ¡Dios! ¿Es que no se lo ha dicho? —replicó. Se giró de nuevo para mirarlo frente a frente y, por primera vez, le dedicó una sonrisa—. Harry es un magnífico fotógrafo, pero es distraído hasta la exasperación. No sé ni cómo se acuerda que tiene que levantarse por las mañanas —añadió.

Entonces, tomó un mechón de su cabello y dio un dramático giro con la cabeza—. Cabello limpio, brillante y sexy —explicó, con el tono de voz de un anuncio de televisión—. Lo que vamos a vender hoy es champú.

—Muy bien —respondió él.

Entonces, empezó a preparar el equipo de una manera tan profesional que tranquilizó mucho a Hermione. Al menos, aquel hombre conocía su trabajo.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Harry? —quiso saber el hombre, de repente.

— ¿Es que no le ha dicho nada? Es tan típico de él...

Hermione se colocó bajo los focos y empezó a darse vueltas. Sacudió la cabeza y creó una nube de hermoso cabello rubio para que él pudiera disparar la cámara mientras se agachaba y se movía alrededor de ella para captar su imagen desde ángulos diferentes.

—Tenía una cita con Draco Malfoy—añadió Hermione sin dejar de sonreír—. Que Dios lo ayude si se le ha olvidado. Ese hombre es capaz de comérselo vivo.

— ¿Consume Malfoy fotógrafos habitualmente? —preguntó él, desde detrás de la cámara, con un cierto tono bromista en la voz.

—No me extrañaría —contestó ella mientras se levantaba el cabello por encima de la cabeza. Tras un segundo, lo dejó caer de nuevo sobre los hombros como una maravillosa capa—. Creo que un hombre de negocios sin piedad alguna como el señor Malfoy tendrá muy poca paciencia con un fotógrafo distraído o cualquier otra cosa que no sea perfecta.

— ¿Lo conoce?

—Dios, no. Y no creo que lo conozca —dijo ella, sin ocultar su alegría—.

Está muy por encima de mí. ¿Se lo han presentado a usted?

—No precisamente.

-Ah, pero todos trabajamos para él en alguna ocasión, ¿no es cierto? Me pregunto cuántas veces habrá salido mi rostro en una de sus revistas. Seguramente millones. Sin embargo, nunca he conocido al emperador.

— ¿Al emperador?

¿Cómo si no describe una a un individuo tan altivo? Además, por lo que he oído, dirige sus revistas como si se tratara de un imperio.

—Parece que no es de su agrado.

—No —afirmó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros—. Los emperadores hacen que me ponga nerviosa. Yo sólo soy una simple plebeya.

—Su imagen no es ni simple ni plebeya —replicó él—. Bueno, creo que estas fotografías deberían vender litros de champú —añadió. Bajó la cámara y la miró a los ojos directamente—. Creo que ya lo tenemos, Hermione.

La joven se relajó. Entonces, se apartó el cabello del rostro y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Me conoce? Lo siento, yo no puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Hemos trabajado antes juntos?

—El rostro de Hermione Granger está por todas partes. Yo debo reconocer los rostros hermosos...

—Bueno, me parece que usted tiene ventaja sobre mí, señor...

—Malfoy. Draco Malfoy—respondió él. Entonces, disparó la cámara una vez más para capturar la expresión atónita que se reflejó en el rostro de Hermione-. Ahora, ya puedes cerrar la boca, Hermione. Creo que tengo suficiente —añadió, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Ella obedeció inmediatamente, sin pensárselo—. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

En aquel momento, Hermione lo reconoció por las fotografías que había visto de él en los periódicos y en las revistas que él poseía. Se maldijo inmediatamente por la actitud estúpida que había mostrado ante él. Tardó unos segundos en encontrar la voz.

—Me ha dejado que hablara de ese modo —tartamudeó, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ruborizadas—. Se ha limitado a tomarme fotografías que no tenía derecho alguno a hacer para dejar que yo siguiera hablando como una idiota.

—Simplemente estaba siguiendo órdenes -dijo él. El tono serio y la expresión sobria de su rostro dieron a Hermione más motivos para sentirse avergonzada y furiosa consigo misma.

—Bueno, no tenía obligación alguna a obedecerlas. Debería haberme dicho antes quién era —susurró ella. La voz le temblaba de indignación. Por su parte, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a sonreír.

—Nunca me lo preguntaste.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la puerta del estudio se abrió de par en par. Harry entró, con aspecto desazonado y confuso.

—Señor Malfoy—dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ambos—. Lo siento... Pensé que tenía que reunirme con usted en su despacho -añadió mientras se mesaba el cabello con agitación—. Cuando llegué allí, me dijeron que usted iba a venir aquí. No sé cómo me pude confundir de esa manera. Siento que haya tenido que estar esperándome.

—No se preocupe —le aseguró Draco con una sonrisa—. La última hora ha resultado muy entretenida.

—Herms —susurró Harry, como si en aquel instante se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de la joven-. Dios santo...Ya sabía yo que me olvidaba de algo. Tendremos que tomar esas fotografías más tarde.

—No hay necesidad —afirmó Draco mientras le entregaba la cámara—. Hermione y yo ya nos hemos ocupado de ellas.

— ¿Usted ha tomado las fotografías? —preguntó Harry, atónito.

— Hermione no vio razón alguna para desperdiciar el tiempo —contestó Draco. Entonces, volvió a sonreír—. Estoy seguro de que las fotografías resultarán adecuadas.

—De eso no me cabe ninguna duda, señor Malfoy—repuso Stefan, con cierta reverencia—.Ya sé lo que es usted capaz de hacer con una cámara.

Hermione sentía unos enormes deseos de que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara. Tenía que marcharse de allí rápidamente. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan estúpida, aunque reconocía que Malfoy había sido el culpable. ¿Cómo habría podido ser tan caradura como para dejarla creer que era un fotógrafo? Recordó cómo le había ordenado que empezara y las cosas que le había dicho. Cerró los ojos y se lamentó en silencio. Lo único que deseaba en aquellos instantes era desaparecer y, con un poco de suerte, no tener que volver a ver a Draco Malfoy en toda su vida.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas con rapidez.

—Yo me marcharé para que podáis hablar de negocios. Tengo otra sesión al otro lado de la ciudad -anunció. Entonces, se colgó el bolso sobre el hombro y respiró profundamente—. Adiós, Harry. Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Malfoy—añadió. A continuación, trató de dirigirse hacia la puerta pero Draco la agarró de la mano y se lo impidió.

—Adiós, Hermione—le dijo. Ella se vio obligada a mirarlo a los ojos. Al notar la mano de él sobre la suya, sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban-. Ha sido una mañana muy interesante. Tendremos que volver a repetirla muy pronto.

«Cuando el infierno se congele», le dijo ella con la mirada, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Entonces, murmuró algo incoherente y se dirigió a la puerta. El sonido de las risas de Draco Malfoy fue lo último que escuchó antes de marcharse.

Mientras se vestía para una cita aquella noche, Hermione trató, sin éxito, de olvidarse de lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Sentía la completa seguridad de que su camino no volvería a cruzarse nunca con el de Draco Malfoy.

Después de todo, en realidad había sido un estúpido accidente que se conocieran. Rezó para que fuera cierto el viejo refrán de que el rayo nunca cae dos veces en el mismo sitio, porque ella, efectivamente, se había sentido como atravesada por el rayo cuando él reveló su nombre. Al recordar aquel momento y el modo en el que ella le había hablado, las mejillas se le tiñeron de un color muy parecido al vestido de punto que llevaba puesto.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando respondió, descubrió que la persona que la llamaba era Harry.

-Vaya, Herms, me alegro de haberte cogido en casa —dijo. Su excitación era casi tangible.

—Pues ha sido por los pelos porque estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ahora no puedo darte muchos detalles. Ya lo hará Draco mañana por la mañana.

Hermione se percató de que Harry se había desprendido ya de lo de «Señor

Malfoy».

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Harry?

—Ya te lo explicará Draco mañana —contestó—.Tienes una cita con él a las nueve en punto.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ella, atónita—. Harry, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Es una oportunidad tremenda para los dos, Herms. Draco te lo contará todo mañana. Ya sabes dónde está su despacho —afirmó. Todos los que trabajaban en el mundillo de la moda sabían dónde estaba el cuartel general de Mortífago.

—Yo no quiero verlo a él —replicó Hermione. Al pensar en los ojos grises de Malfoy, sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella—. No sé lo que te ha contado de lo que ocurrió esta mañana, pero hice el ridículo completamente. Pensé que se trataba de un fotógrafo. En realidad —añadió, con renovado enojo—, tú tienes en parte la culpa porque...

—No te preocupes de eso ahora —la interrumpió Harry—. No importa. Sólo limítate a estar allí mañana a las nueve. Hasta pronto.

—Pero Harry...

Inmediatamente se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que no había razón alguna para seguir hablando. Harry había colgado. Desesperada, pensó que aquello era demasiado. ¿Cómo podía Harry esperar que fuera a aquella cita? ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a Draco Malfoy después del modo en el que le había hablado? Decidió que la humillación era algo para lo que ella no estaba preparada y cuadró los hombros. Seguramente, Draco Malfoy sólo quería otra oportunidad para reírse de ella por su estupidez.

Muy bien, pues no iba a poder con Hermione Granger. Con firme orgullo, se dijo que no se arredraría ante él. Aquella plebeya se enfrentaría al emperador y le demostraría de qué pasta estaba hecha.

Hermione se vistió para su cita de aquella mañana con mucho cuidado. El vestido blanco de fina lana y cuello de chimenea era muy hermoso por su simplicidad y se basaba en las formas que cubría para resultar atractivo. Se había recogido el cabello en lo alto de la cabeza para añadir un aire de profesionalidad a su apariencia. Aquella mañana, Draco Malfoy no se encontraría frente a una mujer que tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba con facilidad, sino con una fría y segura de sí misma. Se colocó unos suaves zapatos de piel y quedó satisfecha con el efecto que daban a su imagen. Los altos tacones de los zapatos añadían centímetros a su altura, por lo que no tendría que levantar la mirada para ver los ojos gris plata de Malfoy, sino que los miraría de frente.

Mantuvo la confianza en sí misma durante el breve trayecto en taxi y hasta llegar a lo alto del edificio en el que Draco Malfoy tenía sus oficinas. Cuando estaba en el ascensor miró el reloj y se alegró de ver que iba a llegar con puntualidad a su cita. Tras el enorme mostrador de recepción encontró a una morena muy guapa a la que le dio su nombre.

Después de una breve conversación telefónica, la mujer acompañó a Hermione por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas pesadas puertas de roble.

Entró en una sala grande y bien decorada en la que fue recibida por otra mujer muy atractiva que se presentó como Ginevra Wesley, la secretaria del señor Malfoy.

—Por favor, entre sin esperar, señorita Granger. El señor Malfoy la está esperando —le dijo a Hermione con una sonrisa.

Tras atravesar una puerta doble, Hermione casi no tuvo tiempo de examinar el despacho ni su fabulosa decoración. Su mirada se centró inmediatamente en el hombre que estaba sentado tras un enorme escritorio de roble, con una vista panorámica de la ciudad a sus espaldas.

—Buenos días, Hermione—dijo él levantándose para acercarse a ella—. ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?

Hermione se irguió y contestó muy fríamente.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy. Es un placer volver a verlo.

—No seas hipócrita —afirmó él suavemente, mientras la conducía a un asiento que había cerca del escritorio—.Te habría gustado mucho más no volver a verme.

Hermione no pudo encontrar réplica alguna a aquella observación tan certera, por lo que se contentó con sonreír vagamente.

—Sin embargo —prosiguió él, como si ella le hubiera dado la razón—, conviene muy bien a mis propósitos que estés hoy aquí a pesar de tu renuencia.

— ¿Y cuáles son sus propósitos, señor Malfoy? —preguntó ella. La ira que sentía por la arrogancia de Malfoy acero sobremanera el tono de su voz.

Él tomó asiento y miró a Hermione de la cabeza a los pies. Lo hizo de un modo lento, con el que esperaba desconcertarla. A pesar de todo, ella permaneció completamente serena. A causa de su profesión, la habían estudiado de aquel modo antes, por lo que estaba decidida a no permitir que aquel hombre supiera que su mirada estaba acelerándole el pulso.

—Mis propósitos, Hermione—dijo, mirándola a los ojos—, son, por el momento, estrictamente profesionales, aunque eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

Aquella afirmación resquebrajó en mil pedazos la fría coraza de Hermione y le provocó un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Se maldijo por ello mientras trataba de mantener la mirada firme.

—Dios Santo —comentó Malfoy levantando las cejas con un cierto tono bromista—. Te estás sonrojando. Yo creía que las mujeres ya no se sonrojaban -añadió, sonriendo más ampliamente, como si estuviera disfrutando con el hecho de que sus palabras provocaran un rubor aún más profundo en las mejillas de la joven—. Probablemente eres la última de una especie en peligro de extinción.

— ¿Podríamos hablar del asunto por el que estoy aquí, señor Malfoy?—preguntó ella—. Estoy segura de que es usted un hombre muy ocupado y, aunque no lo crea, yo también tengo muchos asuntos que atender.

—Por supuesto. Recuerdo perfectamente lo de «pongámonos manos a la obra». Tengo un nuevo proyecto para Mortífago, un proyecto muy especial—dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Inmediatamente ofreció uno a Hermione, que ella declinó con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Llevo pensando en la idea bastante tiempo, pero necesitaba al fotógrafo adecuado y a la mujer adecuada. Creo que ahora los he encontrado a ambos.

—Supongo que me dará más detalles, señor Malfoy. Estoy segura de que no suele entrevistar a las modelos personalmente. Esto debe de ser algo especial.

—Sí, eso creo —afirmó él—. La idea de este reportaje es la de una historia fotográfica sobre las diversas caras de una mujer —añadió.

Entonces, se puso de pie y se apoyó sobre el pico del escritorio inmediatamente, Hermione se vio afectada por su potente masculinidad, el poder y la fuerza que emanaban de su esbelto cuerpo—. Quiero retratar todas las facetas de la mujer: la mujer profesional, la madre, la atleta, la sofisticada, la inocente, la tentadora... Es decir, un retrato completo de Eva, la Mujer Eterna.

—Parece fascinante —admitió Hermione-. ¿Cree usted que yo resultaría adecuada para algunas de las fotos?

-Sé que eres adecuada... para todas las fotografías.

— ¿Va a utilizar una única modelo para todo el proyecto? —preguntó ella, muy sorprendida.

—Voy a utilizarte a ti para todo el proyecto.

—Sería una idiota si no estuviera interesada en un proyecto como éste—dijo Hermione con sinceridad—, y no creo que lo sea. ¿Por qué yo?

—Vamos, Hermione—comentó él, con cierta impaciencia. Entonces, se inclinó sobre ella y le capturó la barbilla con la mano—. Estoy seguro de que tienes espejo y de que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que eres muy hermosa y extremadamente fotogénica.

—Hay montones de modelos hermosas y fotogénicas en Nueva York, señor Malfoy—insistió ella—. Eso lo sabe usted mejor que nadie. Me gustaría saber por qué me está considerando a mí para su proyecto.

—No te estoy considerando —repuso Draco. A continuación, se puso de pie y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione notó que se estaba empezando a irritar bastante y aquel detalle le resultó bastante reconfortante—. De hecho, no creo que haya pensado en ninguna otra persona. Tienes una extraña habilidad para llegar al corazón de una fotografía y mostrar exactamente la imagen que se busca. Yo necesito versatilidad y belleza. Necesito honestidad en una docena de imágenes diferentes.

—Y, en su opinión, yo puedo hacerlo.

—No estarías aquí si no estuviera seguro. Yo nunca tomo decisiones precipitadas.

Hermione lo miró atentamente. De hecho, estaba segura de que Draco Malfoy calculaba hasta el más mínimo detalle. En voz alta, le preguntó:

— ¿Sería Harry el fotógrafo?

—Sí. Evidentemente, hay una gran afinidad entre los dos que se transmite en las fotografías en las que los dos trabajáis. Por separado sois muy buenos profesionales, pero juntos podréis hacer un trabajo asombroso.

Aquel cumplido hizo que la joven esbozara una cálida sonrisa.

—No se trata de una alabanza, Hermione. Es tan sólo un hecho. Le he dado a Harry todos los detalles. Los contratos están ya preparados esperando que los firmes.

— ¿Los contratos? —repitió ella, con cierta cautela.

—Eso es —respondió él, sin dar importancia alguna a la duda que ella había expresado-. Este proyecto va a llevar cierto tiempo. No tengo intención alguna de andar con prisas. Quiero los derechos exclusivos de tu hermoso rostro hasta que el proyecto se haya terminado y el resultado esté en la calle.

-Entiendo -susurró ella. Inconscientemente, comenzó a morderse el labio inferior.

—No tienes que reaccionar como si yo te hubiera hecho una proposición indecente, Hermione—dijo Draco, con voz seca—. Sólo se trata de un acuerdo de negocios.

—Eso lo comprendo perfectamente, señor Malfoy—repuso ella en tono desafiante—. Lo que ocurre simplemente es que nunca he firmado un contrato para un proyecto a largo plazo.

—No tengo intención alguna de permitir que te escapes. Los contratos son obligatorios, para Harry y para ti. Durante los próximos meses, no quiero que se distraigan con otros trabajos. Económicamente, se compensará con creces. Si tienen alguna queja en ese sentido, lo negociaremos. Sin embargo, mis derechos para disponer de tu rostro durante los próximos seis meses serán exclusivos.

Draco quedó en silencio mientras observaba la amplia variedad de expresiones que se reflejaban en el rostro de Hermione. Efectivamente, la joven se sentía muy atraída por el proyecto, aunque no por el hombre que se lo había propuesto. Sería un trabajo fascinante, pero le costaría atarse a un único cliente durante un periodo de tiempo tan largo. No podía evitar pensar que firmar un contrato era como perder su libertad.

Un contrato a largo plazo equivalía a un compromiso a largo plazo.

Finalmente, se deshizo de toda su cautela y le dedicó a Draco una de las sonrisas que habían hecho que su rostro fuera conocido por todos los Estados Unidos.

—Tiene su rostro —dijo

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si es así díganme cada cuanto les gustaría que actualizará porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y podría subir un capítulo por día. **

**En lo personal es una de mis historias favoritas yo la leí adaptada a Vampire Diaries y la ame. Y pues bueno espero sus reviews, cualquier crítica es aceptada. Muchas gracias a Kathow16 por la historia.**

**Bye, besos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Kathow16 que a la vez la adapto de la escritora Nora Roberts. Yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla a los personajes de J.K. Rowling.**

**Capitulo Dos**

Draco Malfoy se movió muy rápidamente. En menos de dos semanas, se habían firmado los contratos y se había acordado «que las sesiones fotográficas empezaran a principios de octubre. La primera imagen que habían de conseguir era la de la inocencia juvenil y la sencillez inmaculada.

Hermione se reunió con Harry en un parque que Draco había seleccionado. Aunque la mañana era fresca y luminosa y el sol se filtraba cálidamente a través de los árboles, el parque estaba desierto. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si el autocrático señor Malfoy sería el responsable de aquella soledad.

Unos vaqueros remangados hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y jersey de cuello de cisne de color rojo era la ropa que se había elegido para la sesión. Hermione se había recogido su brillante cabello con dos trenzas y se las había atado con cinta roja. Se había aplicado un ligero maquillaje, basándose simplemente e la natural belleza de su piel. Era la quinta esencia de la juventud sincera y vibrante y sus ojos dorados brillaban de anticipación.

—Perfecto —le dijo Harry—. Joven e inocente. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Yo soy joven e inocente, vejestorio —replicó ella arrugando la nariz.

—Muy bien. ¿Ves eso? — Le preguntó Harry mientras señalaba un parque infantil en el que había columpios, barras y un tobogán—. Ve a jugar, niñita, y deja que este vejestorio te tome unas fotos.

Hermione echó a correr hacia el columpio. Allí, se dio una total libertad de movimientos. Se estiró por completo e inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo mientras sonreía al brillante cielo. A continuación, se subió al tobogán y levantó los brazos. Entonces, tras soltar un grito de desinhibida alegría, se deslizó hasta el suelo para acabar con el trasero sobre la tierra. Harry no dejaba de tomar fotografías desde varios ángulos, siempre dejando que fuera ella la que dirigiera la sesión.

—Parece que tienes doce años —dijo, con una risa ahogada tras la cámara.

—Tengo doce años —afirmó Hermione. Entonces, se subió a las barras—. Me apuesto algo a que tú no puedes hacer esto —añadió. Se había colgado boca abajo de una de las barras, de manera que las trenzas le barrían el suelo.

—Sorprendente...

Aquella afirmación no vino de Harry. Cuando Hermione giró la cabeza, se encontró directamente con un par de pantalones hechos a medida. Al subir un poco más, se encontró con una chaqueta a juego y, un poco más arriba, con una sonriente boca y unos burlones ojos grises.

—Hola niña, ¿sabe tu madre dónde estás?

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —replicó Hermione. Boca abajo se sentía en franca desventaja.

—Supervisando mí proyecto. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar colgada de esa barra? La sangre debe de estar subiéndosete a la cabeza.

Hermione agarró la barra con las manos y lanzó las piernas en una limpia voltereta que la dejó cara a cara con Malfoy. Él le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza, le dijo que era una buena niña y se volvió a hablar con Harry.

-¿Cómo ha ido, Harry? Me parece que has conseguido unas buenas fotos.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a hablar de los aspectos técnicos de la sesión mientras Hermione se columpiaba suavemente. Había visto a Draco en varias ocasiones durante las dos últimas semanas y, cada vez, se había sentido muy inquieta en su presencia. Era un hombre vital y turbador, con un potente poder masculino, por lo que ella no estaba del todo segura de querer verse asociada con él. Su vida era ordenada y corría por los cauces que ella había trazado, por lo que no quería complicación alguna.

Sin embargo, había algo en Draco Malfoy que sugería complicaciones con mayúsculas.

—Muy bien —dijo la voz de Draco—. Lo organizaremos todo en el club a la una en punto. Ya está todo preparado —añadió. Hermione se levantó del columpio y se dirigió hacia Harry—. No tienes que irte ahora, pequeña. Tienes más o menos una hora libre.

—Ya no quiero jugar más en los columpios, papá —replicó ella muy tensa. Entonces, agarró su mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Consiguió dar un par de pasos antes de que Draco le agarrara la muñeca.

—Veo que eres una niña mimada, ¿verdad? —murmuró—. Tal vez debería darte un azote sobre mis rodillas.

—Eso le resultaría más difícil de lo que cree, señor Malfoy— le espetó ella con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir—. Tengo veinticuatro años, no doce, y soy bastante fuerte.

— ¿De verdad? —replicó él. Entonces, inspeccionó el esbelto cuerpo de Hermione como si lo dudara—. Supongo que es posible. Vamos. Me apetece tomar un café.

Le soltó la muñeca, pero entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Hermione apartó la mano, sorprendida y desconcertada por la calidez que había encontrado.

— Hermione—dijo él, con la voz marcada por una tensa paciencia—. Me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café —añadió. Más que una invitación era una orden.

Malfoy avanzó por la hierba a grandes zancadas, arrastrando tras él a una reacia Hermione. Harry observó los movimientos de ambos y, automáticamente, tomó una fotografía. Decidió que componían un estudio muy interesante. Un hombre alto y rubio, vestido con un carísimo traje tirando de una esbelta mujer—niña.

Cuando ella se sentó frente a Draco en la pequeña cafetería, tenía el rostro arrebolado de la indignación y el esfuerzo que le había supuesto mantenerle el paso. Draco observó atentamente las sonrosadas mejillas y los brillantes ojos y sonrió un poco.

—Tal vez te debería comprar un helado para que te refresques —dijo él. La camarera apareció entonces, lo que le evitó a Hermione tener que responder. Inmediatamente, Draco pidió dos cafés.

—Té para mí — afirmó Hermione secamente. Le agradaba contradecirle en algo.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó él fríamente.

-He dicho que tomaré té, si no le importa. No bebo café. Me pone muy nerviosa.

—En ese caso, un café y un té —le informó Draco a la camarera antes de que ella se marchara—. ¿Cómo eres capaz de despertarte por las mañanas sin la inevitable taza de café?

—Soy una mujer de hábitos sanos.

—Efectivamente, en estos momentos pareces un anuncio de la vida sana —replicó él. Entonces, se recostó en su asiento y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Tras ofrecerle uno a ella, que no aceptó, se encendió su pitillo antes de seguir hablando-. Me temo que nunca aparentarías veinticuatro años con esas trenzas. No se ve a menudo un cabello de ese tono... y mucho menos con ojos de ese color... Son fabulosos —añadió, tras mirárselos un instante—.A veces son tan oscuros que resultan casi negros. Tan dramáticos... Además, tu estructura ósea es elegante y exótica. Dime, ¿dónde conseguiste ese rostro tan maravilloso?

Hermione se creía ya inmune a comentarios y cumplidos sobre su físico, pero, de alguna manera, las palabras de Draco la azoraron. Dio las gracias al ver que la camarera se acercaba con lo que habían pedido, porque así tuvo tiempo de recuperar la compostura.

—Según me han dicho, soy la viva imagen de mi abuela -dijo, tras tomar un sorbo de té—. Era francesa.

—Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. Los pómulos, la estructura ósea... Sí, se te notan los rasgos, pero los ojos despistan. No heredaste los ojos dorados de tu abuela.

-No -respondió ella. Le costó mucho enfrentarse a la penetrante mirada de Draco con frialdad-. Me pertenecen a mí.

—A ti —repitió él—, y, durante los próximos seis meses, a mí. Creo que me gustará tener la propiedad conjunta. ¿De dónde eres, Hermione Granger? Tú no eres de Nueva York.

-¿Tanto se me nota? Pensé que ya había adquirido la apariencia de la Gran Manzana —comentó. Entonces, se encogió de hombros y agradeció que la intensidad del examen al que la había sometido Draco hubiera terminado—. Soy de Londres. Vivía en una granja que hay a algunos kilómetros al sur.

Draco inclinó la cabeza y levantó la taza del café.

-Pareces haber pasado del trigo al hormigón sin dificultad alguna. ¿No hay cicatrices de la batalla?

—Unas cuantas, pero ya han sanado. No creo que tenga que explicarle las ventajas de Nueva York, especialmente en el mundo en el que yo trabajo.

Draco asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Resulta muy fácil verte tanto como una chica que vive en una granja de Londres como una sofisticada Mortífaga. Tienes una notable habilidad para adaptarte a lo que te rodea.

-Eso me hace parecer como si no tuviera personalidad alguna, como si fuera... Casi invisible.

— ¿Invisible? —repitió Draco. Entonces, lanzó una carcajada que hizo que varias personas se volvieran a mirar—. No, no creo que seas invisible, sino más bien una mujer muy compleja con una notable afinidad con el mundo que la rodea. No creo que sea un talento adquirido, sino más bien una habilidad intrínseca.

Aquellas palabras agradaron a Hermione. Tuvo que ponerse a remover su té para no mostrar lo avergonzada que se sentía. ¿Por qué un simple cumplido era capaz de dejarla completamente muda?

—Juegas al tenis, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, el rápido cambio de conversación la dejó completamente confusa. Lo miró fijamente, sin comprender, hasta que recordó que la sesión de aquella tarde tendría lugar en el campo de tenis de un elegante club de campo.

—Consigo golpear la pelota para que, de vez en cuanto, pase por encima de la red —replicó ella.

—Bien. Las fotografías serán mejores si eres capaz de realizar correctamente los movimientos —dijo. Entonces, miró el reloj de oro que llevaba en la muñeca y sacó la cartera—. Tengo algunas cosas de las que ocuparme en mi despacho.

Draco se puso de pie y la ayudó a ella a levantarse. Una vez más, le dio la mano sin prestar atención alguna a los esfuerzos que Hermione hacía por soltarse.

—Te conseguiré un taxi. Te llevará algún tiempo transformarte de niña pequeña en atleta. Tu atuendo de tenis ya está en el club y supongo que tienes todo lo que necesitas en esa pequeña maleta, ¿verdad? -dijo, señalando la bolsa que Hermione llevaba colgada del hombro.

—No hay por qué preocuparse, señor Malfoy.

—Llámame Draco—repuso él. De repente, empezó a acariciarle suavemente la trenza izquierda—. Yo no tengo intención alguna de dejar de llamarte por tu nombre de pila.

—No hay por qué preocuparse —repitió ella, evitando hacer uso del nombre de pila tal y como él le había dicho—. Cambiar de imagen forma parte de mi profesión.

—Resultará muy interesante verlo —murmuró él, aún con la trenza en la mano. Entonces, adquirió un tono más profesional—. La cancha está reservada para la una. Hasta entonces.

-¿Va a estar usted allí? —preguntó Hermione. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. La turbaba el hecho de tener que volver a verlo.

-Es mi proyecto, ¿recuerdas? —afirmó. Entonces, la metió en un taxi, sin darse por aludido o sin darse cuenta del ceño fruncido de Hermione—. Tengo la intención de supervisarlo muy cuidadosamente.

Mientras el taxi se fundía con el tráfico, Hermione sintió que sus sentimientos estaban completamente revolucionados. Draco Malfoy era un hombre increíblemente atractivo que podría distraerla muy fácilmente. Además, había algo en él que la turbaba. La idea de tener un contacto casi diario con él la intranquilizaba profundamente. «No me gusta», decidió con una firme inclinación de cabeza. «Es demasiado seguro de sí mismo, demasiado arrogante, demasiado...».Trató de buscar desesperadamente una palabra. Físico. Aunque de mala gana, admitió que Draco Malfoy era un hombre muy sexual y que ese hecho la ponía nerviosa. No sentía deseo alguno de que él la molestara. Había algo en el modo en el que la miraba, algo en el modo en el que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando estaba cerca de él.

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a mirar por la ventana. No quería pensar en él. Mejor dicho, pensaría en Draco Malfoy sólo como la persona que la había contratado, no como un hombre. Aún sentía en la mano el calor de la de él y, tras mirársela, suspiró. Era necesario para su tranquilidad mental realizar su trabajo evitando más contactos personales con él. La relación que tendría con él sería exclusivamente profesional. Eso era, exclusivamente profesional.

La niña se había transformado en una tenista muy a la moda. Un corto vestido blanco de tenis acentuaba las largas y esbeltas piernas de Hermione y le dejaba al descubierto los brazos. Mientras esperaba sobre la pista de tenis, se los cubrió con una ligera chaqueta, dado que aquella tarde de octubre resultaba agradable aunque algo fresca. Llevaba el cabello recogido con un pañuelo azul, lo que dejaba sus delicados rasgos completamente al descubierto. Se había maquillado los ojos, acentuándolos con lápiz de ojos dorado, y los labios, con un profundo carmín rosado. Unas impecables zapatillas de tenis completaban su atuendo, junto con la ligera raqueta que tenía entre las manos. El blanco inmaculado del vestido contrastaba muy bien con la piel dorada y el cabello castaño de Hermione y le daba un aspecto muy femenino y profesional al mismo tiempo.

Detrás de la red, comenzó a calentar un poco y a servir pelotas a un compañero inexistente mientras Harry se ocupaba de encontrar los ángulos y las medidas correctas.

—Creo que sería mejor que alguien te devolviera la pelota. Cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta, vio que Draco la estaba observando con un brillo bromista en los ojos. Él también iba vestido de blanco, con la chaqueta de su traje de calentamiento arremangada hasta los codos.

Acostumbrada a verlo con traje, Hermione se sorprendió al ver la atlética apariencia de su cuerpo, esbelto, de anchos hombros, con brazos firmes y musculosos... En aquel momento, su masculinidad resultaba demasiado dominante.

— ¿Es que no estoy bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Al escuchar aquellas palabras Hermione se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo había estado mirando fijamente.

—Me sorprende verlo vestido de ese modo.

—Es más adecuado para el tenis, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Acaso vamos a jugar? —preguntó ella, atónita.

—Me gusta bastante la idea de fotografía de acción. Te prometo que no seré muy duro contigo. Mis golpes serán suaves y fáciles.

Hermione necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sacarle la lengua. Jugaba al tenis a menudo y lo hacía bien. El señor Malfoy se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa.

—Trataré de devolverle la pelota —prometió, con el rostro tan ingenuo como el de una niña—, para así poder darle realismo a las fotografías.

—Muy bien —repuso Draco. Entonces, se dirigió al otro lado de la pista mientras Hermione tomaba una pelota—. ¿Sabes servir?

—Haré lo que pueda —respondió ella. Después de mirar a Harry para ver si estaba listo, lanzó la pelota suavemente al aire. Al ver que el rostro de Harry ya estaba oculto por la cámara, se colocó al otro lado de la línea y lanzó la pelota una vez más. Aquella vez, la golpeó con la raqueta y lanzó un buen servicio. Draco se lo devolvió con suavidad, pero ella golpeó la pelota con fuerza y se la mandó a la esquina opuesta de la pista—. Creo que también me acuerdo cómo se puntúa —añadió, frunciendo el ceño—. Quince a nada, señor Malfoy.

—Buen golpe, Hermione. ¿Juegas a menudo?

-De vez en cuando -replicó ella-. ¿Listo?

Draco asintió. La pelota viajó con rapidez de un lado al otro del campo. Hermione se dio cuenta de que él se estaba conteniendo para que a Harry le fuera más fácil tomar las fotografías, pero ella también lo estaba haciendo. Golpeaba la pelota con ligereza y sin ningún estilo. Permitió unos cuantos golpes más antes de lanzar la bola muy lejos de él, casi al otro lado de la pista.

—Oh —susurró ella. Se colocó un dedo sobre los labios, fingiendo inocencia-. Eso es treinta a nada, ¿verdad?

Draco entornó los ojos mientras se acercaba a la red.

— ¿Por qué me está dando la sensación de que me estás tomando el pelo?

-¿Tomarle el pelo? -repitió ella, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Lo siento, señor Malfoy, no me he podido resistir —añadió. Entonces, se echó a reír—. Se estaba usted comportando de un modo tan condescendiente...

-Muy bien -replicó él, también con una sonrisa para alivio de Hermione—. Ya no hay condescendencia que valga. Ahora, quiero sangre.

—Empezaremos desde el principio —dijo ella mientras regresaba a la línea—. No quiero que diga que yo tenía una ventaja injusta.

Draco le devolvió el servicio con fuerza. Los dos se movían con rapidez por la pista. Batallaban con ahínco por los puntos, llegaron a deuce (N: termino de tenis) e intercambiaron ventaja en varias ocasiones. Hermione se olvidó por completo de la cámara, dado que el clic de la misma quedaba completamente enmascarado por los golpes de las pelotas y los susurros de las raquetas contra el aire.

Hermione se maldijo cuando no pudo devolver una pelota limpiamente.

Rápidamente tomó otra y se preparó para servir.

—Eso ha estado muy bien —dijo Harry, rompiendo así la concentración de la joven—Tengo unas fotos fantásticas. Pareces una verdadera profesional, Hermione. Ya podemos dejarlo por hoy.

— ¿Dejarlo? —Replicó ella mirándolo con incredulidad—. ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Estamos en deuce.

Tras mirarlo durante unos instantes como si estuviera loco, retomó el juego rápidamente. Durante los siguientes minutos, los dos jugaron para recobrar la ventaja hasta que Draco la consiguió y lanzó la última pelota demasiado lejos para que ella pudiera devolverla.

Hermione se colocó las manos en las caderas y respiró profundamente.

—Bueno, ésa es la agonía de la derrota -dijo con una sonrisa. Entonces, se aproximó a la red—. Enhorabuena —añadió mientras extendía la mano—. Juega de un modo muy competitivo.

Draco aceptó la mano que ella le ofrecía, pero, en vez de estrechársela, se limitó a agarrarla.

—Te aseguro que me has obligado a ganarme la victoria, Hermione. Creo que me gustaría probar suerte en dobles, pero contigo a mi lado -dijo. La miró durante un instante antes de hacerlo con la mano que aún tenía cautiva entre las suyas—. ¡Qué mano tan pequeña! —añadió mientras las levantaba para examinarla cuidadosamente-Me sorprende que pueda manejar una raqueta de ese modo...

Entonces, le dio la vuelta y, tras colocar la palma hacia arriba, se la llevó a los labios. Al sentir aquel beso, Hermione experimentó unas sensaciones extrañas por la espalda. Se miró la mano como hipnotizada, incapaz de hablar o de retirarla.

—Vamos —dijo Draco, consciente de la reacción que ella había tenido-. Te invito a comer. Y a ti también, Harry.

—Gracias, Draco—repuso Harry mientras recogía su equipo—, pero quiero irme a mi estudio a revelar esta película. Me tomaré un bocadillo.

—Bien, Hermione—murmuró Draco tras volverse de nuevo a ella—. Solos tú y yo...

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Malfoy— replicó ella. Se sentía al borde del pánico ante la perspectiva de almorzar con él—, pero no es necesario que me invite a comer.

—Hermione, Hermione... ¿Te cuesta siempre tanto aceptar una invitación o sólo es cuando la realizo yo?

—No sea ridículo —contestó ella. Trató de mantener un tono casual, pero cada vez la turbaba más notar la calidez de la mano de él sobre la suya. Miró fijamente las manos unidas y se sintió completamente indefensa—. Señor Malfoy, ¿me podría devolver la mano, por favor?

— Draco, Hermione—le pidió él sin prestar atención alguna a la petición que ella le había hecho—. Es muy fácil. Tan sólo tiene dos sílaba. Adelante.

—Está bien —dijo ella. Sabía que, cuanto antes accediera, antes se vería libre— Draco, ¿me podrías devolver la mano, por favor?

—Ya está. Hemos superado el primer obstáculo. No ha resultado tan difícil, ¿verdad? —repuso él, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. En cuanto la soltó, Hermione se sintió inmediatamente más segura.

—No demasiado.

—Ahora, a almorzar —afirmó. Al ver que Hermione abría la boca para protestar, levantó una mano para impedírselo—. Comes, ¿verdad?

—Claro, pero...

—No hay peros. Casi nunca presto atención alguna a peros o a no.

En poco tiempo, Hermione se encontró sentada frente a Draco en una pequeña mesa del club. Las cosas no iban tal y como ella había planeado. Resultaba muy difícil mantener una relación profesional e impersonal cuando estaba tan a menudo en su compañía. Era inútil negar que lo encontraba muy interesante, que su vitalidad la estimulaba y que Draco era un hombre tremendamente atractivo. Sin embargo, se recordó que él no era su tipo. Además, no tenía tiempo para relaciones sentimentales en aquel momento de su vida. No obstante, las señales de alerta que recibía su cerebro le decían que tuviera cuidado, que aquel hombre era capaz de trastocar sus cuidadosos planes.

— ¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez lo buena conversadora que eres?

Hermione levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada burlona de Draco.

—Lo siento. Estaba pensando en otras cosas —se disculpó. Una vez más, el rubor le había teñido las mejillas.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Qué vas a tomar para beber?

-Té.

-¿Sólo?

—Sí —afirmó. Entonces, se dijo que debía relajarse—. No bebo mucho. Me temo que no me sienta muy bien. Con más de dos copas me transformo en Mr. Hyde. Debe de ser el metabolismo...

—Me encantaría ser testigo de esa transformación —comentó él, tras soltar una carcajada—.Tendremos que organizarlo pronto.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, el almuerzo resultó ser una experiencia muy agradable, a pesar de que Draco reaccionó con cierto disgusto y puro desdén masculino por el hecho de que ella se inclinara por una ensalada. Ella le aseguró que era una comida más que adecuada y realizó un comentario sobre la brevedad de la carrera de las Mortífagas con sobrepeso.

Cuando se relajó por completo, la joven se divirtió mucho y se olvidó de mantener las distancias entre Draco y ella. Mientras comían, él le habló de los planes que tenía para la sesión del día siguiente. Había escogido Central Park para más fotografías en el exterior en la que se resaltara una imagen atlética.

—Mañana tengo reuniones durante todo el día y no podré hacerme cargo de la supervisión. ¿Cómo puedes sobrevivir con eso? —le preguntó cambiando abruptamente de conversación. Estaba señalando la ensalada de Hermione—. ¿No quieres un poco de comida de verdad? Te vas a diluir.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. Draco, por su parte, musitó algo sobre las Mortífagas medio muertas de hambre antes de retomar el hilo de la conversación.

-Si todo va según lo previsto, comenzaremos el próximo segmento el lunes. Harry quiere empezar temprano mañana.

—Como siempre —afirmó ella, con un suspiro—. Si el tiempo lo permite.

—Va a brillar el sol -comentó Draco, con absoluta seguridad en sí mismo—. Ya me he ocupado yo de ello.

Hermione se recostó en el asiento y contempló a Draco con una desinhibida curiosidad.

—Sí —afirmó—. Creo que podrías hacerlo. No se atrevería a llover.

Se sonrieron y, mientras se miraban a los ojos, Hermione experimentó una extraña sensación corriéndole por las venas, algo rápido, vital y anónimo.

— ¿Te apetece algo de postre?

—Estás decidido a hacerme engordar, ¿verdad? —Comentó ella, con una sonrisa—. Eres una mala influencia para mí, pero mostraré una determinación de hierro.

— ¿Pastel de queso, tarta de manzana, mousse de chocolate? —preguntó, con una pícara sonrisa. Sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza y levantó la barbilla.

—No te va a servir de nada. No voy a rendirme.

—Seguro que tienes una debilidad. Con un poco más de tiempo, la encontraré.

— Draco, cariño, ¡qué sorpresa verte aquí!

Hermione se dio la vuelta y observó a la mujer que acababa de saludar a Draco con tanto entusiasmo.

—Hola, Astoria-dijo él, refiriéndose a la elegante mujer con una encantadora sonrisa—. Astoria Greengrass, Hermione Granger.

-Señorita Granger—repuso Astoria con una inclinación de cabeza como saludo. Entonces, entornó los ojos verdes— ¿Nos conocemos?

—No lo creo —respondió Hermione.

—El rostro de Hermione aparece en la portada de muchas revistas —explicó Draco— Es una de las mejores Mortífagas de Nueva York.

—Por supuesto —comentó Astoria. Hermione observó cómo la mujer entornaba aún más los ojos, la examinaba y la catalogaba como mercancía inferior— Draco, tendrías que haberme dicho que estarías aquí hoy. Podríamos haber pasado un rato juntos...

—Lo siento —contestó él—. De todos modos, no voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo. Además, he venido por negocios.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Hermione se sintió algo desilusionada por aquella afirmación. A pesar de que sabía que era una reacción ridícula, irguió inmediatamente la espalda. « ¿No te lo advertí?», se dijo. «Tiene razón. Sólo estamos aquí por negocios». Entonces, recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie.

-Por favor, señorita Greengrass, tome mi asiento. Yo ya me marchaba.

Se volvió para mirar a Draco y sintió una ligera alegría al ver que él se mostraba algo enojado por su apresurada marcha.

—Gracias por el almuerzo, señor Malfoy—le dijo. Al ver que él fruncía el ceño al escuchar su apellido, sonrió—. Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Greengrass.

Tras dedicarle a la morena una cortés sonrisa, Hermione se dispuso a marcharse.

—No sabía que invitar a tus empleadas a almorzar era algo tan corriente, Draco...

Mientras se alejaba de la mesa, Hermione escuchó el comentario de Astoria. Sintió el deseo de darse la vuelta y decirle a la mujer que se ocupara de sus asuntos, pero se controló y se marchó sin escuchar la respuesta de Draco.

La sesión del día siguiente resultó más ardua. Con los brillantes colores otoñales de Central Park como fondo, las ideas que se le ocurrieron a Harry fueron variadas y llenas de energía. Tal y como Draco había predicho, el día era luminoso y soleado. Hojas de tonalidades doradas y rojizas caían de los árboles y cubrían el suelo. Con aquella variedad de tonos, Hermione posó, corrió, arrojó discos voladores, se subió a los árboles, alimentó a las palomas y se cambió tres veces de atuendo a medida que iba pasando el día. A lo largo de la sesión, se sorprendió varias veces buscando a Draco, aunque en realidad no lo esperaba. La desilusión que sintió por su ausencia la sorprendió y la desagradó a la vez y se recordó que la vida sería mucho más tranquila si nunca hubiera puesto los ojos sobre cierto hombre alto y esbelto.

-Alégrate, Hermione. Deja de fruncir el ceño -le ordenó Harry, sacándola así de sus pensamientos. Con resolución, ella apartó a Draco Malfoy de su cabeza y se concentró en el trabajo.

Aquella noche, introdujo su agotado cuerpo en la bañera y suspiró al sentir cómo el agua, cálida y perfumada, ejercía su efecto sobre sus doloridos músculos. «Gracias a Dios que he terminado hasta el lunes», pensó.

Aquella serie fotográfica era un proyecto muy importante y habría muchos días más como aquél. Además, aquel trabajo supondría un gran empuje para su carrera. Aparecer repetidamente en una revista con la reputación y la calidad de Mortífago le daría a su imagen un reconocimiento internacional.

Además, con el apoyo de Draco, habría dado un paso de gigante para convertirse en una de las mejores top-models del país.

De repente, frunció el ceño sin saber por qué. « ¿Por qué no me agrada esa perspectiva? Tener éxito en mi profesión es algo que yo siempre he deseado...». Cuando la imagen de Draco se abrió paso en sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza con fiereza para hacerla desaparecer.

—No, tú no —le dijo en voz alta a su imagen—. No voy a permitir que te introduzcas en mis pensamientos y confundas mis planes. Tú eres el emperador y yo tu humilde súbdita. Mantengámoslo así.

Hermione estaba sentada con Ron Weasley en una de las discotecas más populares de Nueva York. La música llenaba todos los rincones, inyectando el ambiente con su ritmo mientras que los efectos de luz reflejaban colores cambiantes sobre los bailarines. Mientras la música iba adueñándose de ellos, Hermione reflexionó sobre las razones que tenía para que su relación con Ron siguiera siendo platónica.

No se debía a que no le gustara la compañía masculina ni a que no disfrutara con los abrazos o los besos de un hombre. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, un par de ojos grises plata de mirada burlona se entrometieron en sus pensamientos. Hermione frunció el ceño.

Si se mantenía apartada de las relaciones más íntimas no sólo era porque nadie le había llegado lo suficientemente adentro como para que ella sintiera el deseo de dejarse llevar por una aventura a largo o a corto plazo. Hasta aquel momento, el amor la había eludido, algo por lo que ella se sentía muy agradecida. Con el amor venían los compromisos, unos compromisos que no encajaban con los planes que tenía para su futuro inmediato. No. La relación con un hombre le llevaría complicaciones e interferiría con su ordenada vida.

-Es siempre un placer salir contigo, Hermione -dijo Ron, sacándola así de sus pensamientos.

Hermione miró a su acompañante y vio que él sonreía y que, a continuación, miraba el vaso que ella había tenido entre las manos desde que llegaron al local.

-Además, me sales tan barata.

Hermione sonrió también y apartó sus pensamientos.

—Por mucho que buscaras por ahí, te aseguro que no encontrarías a otra mujer que se preocupara tanto por el bienestar de tu bolsillo.

—Es cierto —afirmó Ron. Entonces, suspiró y adoptó una actitud de gran tristeza—. O van por mi cuerpo o por mi dinero. Tú, mi dulce Hermione, no vas detrás de ninguna de las dos cosas —añadió mientras le agarraba las manos y se las cubría de besos—. Ojalá te casaras conmigo, amor de mi vida, y me permitieras apartarte de toda esta decadencia. Encontraríamos una casa de campo rodeada de viñas, tendríamos 2,7 hijos y sentaríamos la cabeza.

—Sabes que si te dijera que sí, te caerías muerto inmediatamente, ¿verdad? —comentó ella, con una sonrisa.

—Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón —repuso Ron—. Por eso, en vez de llevarte a una casa de campo rodeada de viñas, me conformaré con hacerlo a la decadencia.

Ojos llenos de admiración contemplaron a la alta y esbelta mujer vestida con un traje tan dorado como sus ojos. La falda de Hermione tenía una abertura lo suficientemente atrevida como para revelar unas largas y torneadas piernas mientras giraba y se contoneaba con su acompañante. Los dos poseían una gracia natural para el baile y una afinidad tal con la música que su presencia resultaba espectacular sobre la pista.

Terminaron el baile con un profundo y dramático movimiento en el que Ron bajó a Hermione hacia el suelo. Cuando ella volvió a ponerse de pie, reía a carcajadas por la excitación del momento.

Se abrieron paso entre el resto de los bailarines y regresaron a su mesa. Ron le había rodeado el hombro con los brazos. Sin embargo, las risas de Hermione enmudecieron cuando se encontró frente a los ojos grises que la habían turbado pocos minutos antes.

—Hola, Hermione—le dijo Draco, saludándola de forma casual. La joven se sintió muy agradecida por el hecho de que el sistema de luces la ayudara a ocultar el cambio de color que se produjo en su rostro.

—Hola, señor Malfoy— contestó ella. Se preguntó por qué había comenzado a sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago al verlo.

—Creo que ya conoces a Astoria.

—Por supuesto —afirmó ella al comprobar la presencia de la mujer—. Me alegro de volver a verla —añadió. Entonces, Hermione se volvió a su acompañante y lo presentó también. Ron le dio la mano a Draco con gran entusiasmo.

— ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿De verdad es usted Draco Malfoy? —exclamó Ron, lleno de admiración.

—No conozco a ningún otro —respondió él, con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, únanse a nosotros para tomar una copa —sugirió Ron mientras indicaba la mesa.

La sonrisa de Draco se hizo aún más amplia. A continuación, miró a Hermione, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar la incomodidad que sentía.

-Sí, por favor -dijo ella, con escrupulosa cortesía.

Lo miró a los ojos directamente, decidida a ganar la batalla con los extraños y poco comunes sentimientos que le producía la presencia de Draco. No obstante, cuando miró a su acompañante, la incomodidad se transformó en regocijo al observar que Astoria Greengrass se alegraba tan poco como ella de estar en su compañía. Tal vez la molestaba tener que compartir a Draco con alguien, aunque fuera por un breve espacio de tiempo.

—Los dos habéis hecho una demostración impresionante en la pista de baile —comentó Draco—. Debéis bailar muy a menudo para hacerlo tan bien juntos.

—No hay mejor compañera que Hermione—declaró Ron. Entonces, tocó suavemente la mano de la joven con gran afecto—. Ella es capaz de bailar con cualquiera.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Draco-. Tal vez me permitas que te la robe durante unos momentos para comprobarlo por mí mismo.

El pánico se apoderó de Hermione y se reflejó en sus expresivos ojos. Se levantó con un sentimiento de indignación cuando Draco se acercó a ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie sin esperar a que ella accediera.

—Deja de parecer una mártir —le susurró él al oído mientras se acercaban a la pista de baile.

—No sea absurdo —afirmó ella con admirable dignidad. Se sentía furiosa de que él pudiera leerla tan fácilmente.

La música se había hecho más lenta, por lo que Draco se colocó frente a frente con ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Al sentir el contacto, Hermione sintió la abrumadora sensación de separarse de él, aunque se esforzó para que no se notara tanta tensión. Draco tenía el torso firme, una masculinidad abrumadora. El brazo que le había colocado alrededor de la cintura la acercaba mucho a él, tanto que sus cuerpos parecían fundirse mientras se movían por la pista de baile. Inconscientemente, ella se había puesto de puntillas y había permitido que la mejilla descansara al lado de la de él. El aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de Draco asaltaba sus sentidos y le hacía preguntarse si se habría tomado su bebida con demasiada celeridad. El corazón le latía alocadamente contra el de él, por lo que tuvo que esforzarse para seguir los pasos que él marcaba.

—Tendría que haberme imaginado que se te daría muy bien bailar —murmuró Draco, contra la oreja de Hermione.

-¿De verdad? —Replicó ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener un tono casual que no reflejara la excitación que experimentaba al notar la boca de él contra el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿Por qué?

—Por el modo en el que caminas y en el que te mueves. Tienes una gracia tan sensual, un ritmo tan natural...

Hermione trató de reír al escuchar aquel cumplido cuando miró a Draco a los ojos. Sin embargo, se encontró perdida en ellos, incapaz de articular palabra. Los labios de ambos estaban a su suspiro de distancia...

—Siempre había creído que los ojos grises eran como de cielo —murmuró ella, consciente de que estaba poniendo voz a sus pensamientos—. Los suyos parecen más bien de tormenta...

— ¿Oscuros y amenazadores? —sugirió él sin dejar de mirarla.

—A veces —susurró Hermione, inmersa en el poder que emanaba de Draco—. Otras, son cálidos y suaves como mercurio derretido. Nunca sé si me voy a encontrar con una tormenta o con un aguacero. Nunca sé lo que esperar...

— ¿No? —Repuso él mientras le miraba los labios—. Ya deberías saberlo...

Hermione luchó contra la debilidad que la invadió al sentir aquella respuesta y se aferró a la sofisticación.

— ¡Pero bueno, señor Malfoy! ¿Está usted tratando de seducirme en medio de una concurrida pista de baile?

—Uno debe aprovechar lo que está disponible. ¿Se te ocurre otro lugar? —replicó él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella. Entonces, giró la cabeza para que sus miradas ya no se cruzaran—. Los dos estamos comprometidos con otras personas. El baile se ha terminado —añadió, con la intención de soltarse de él.

Draco no se lo permitió. La estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y volvió a susurrarle al oído.

—No dejaré que te marches hasta que dejes de utilizar eso de «señor Malfoy» y empieces a usar mi nombre de pila. Yo estoy muy a gusto así -añadió, al ver que ella no respondía—. Eres una mujer destinada a estar entre los brazos de un hombre. De hecho, encuentro que encajas perfectamente en los míos.

—Muy bien —afirmó Hermione, entre dientes— Draco, ¿te importaría soltarme antes de que me estrujes tanto que no se me pueda reconocer?

—Por supuesto —replicó él. Aflojó la presión, pero no la soltó—. No me dirás que te estoy haciendo daño, ¿verdad? —comentó, con una sonrisa.

-Ya te lo diré cuando me hayan hecho una radiografía.

—Dudo que seas tan frágil como tú quieres sugerir con esas palabras.

Mientras la conducía a la mesa, aún seguía rodeándola con el brazo. Se reunieron con sus respectivas parejas y el grupo charló durante unos minutos. Hermione sintió una inconfundible hostilidad por parte de la otra mujer, hostilidad de la que Draco no se dio cuenta o prefirió ignorar. No obstante, la joven modelo se sentía muy incómoda. Sintió un gran alivio cuando la pareja se levantó, después de que Draco rehusara la invitación de Ron para que tomaran otra copa. Astoria mostraba un aburrimiento que no hacía nada por ocultar.

—Me temo que a Astoria no le gustan demasiado las discotecas —explicó Draco mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de la chica. Inmediatamente, Astoria le dedicó una sonrisa de descarada invitación. Por su parte, Hermione sintió una serie de emociones que se negó a identificar como celos—. Esta noche sólo ha venido para agradarme a mí. Estoy pensando en utilizar una discoteca en el proyecto —le dijo a Hermione, con una enigmática sonrisa—. Creo que ha sido una suerte encontrarte aquí esta noche, Hermione. Así he visto mucho más claramente cómo organizado todo. Hasta el lunes, Hermione—concluyó, mientras él y su acompañante se disponían a marcharse.

— ¿Hasta el lunes? —Repitió Ron cuando se quedaron solos una vez más—. Menuda eres, Hermione. Ya veo que te querías guardar al señor Malfoy exclusivamente para ti.

—Eso no es cierto —le espetó ella, irritada por la conclusión a la que Ron parecía haber llegado—. Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional. Estoy trabajando para su revista. Él es mi jefe, nada más.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo Ron. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia al ver la vehemencia con la que Hermione lo había negado todo—. No me cortes la cabeza. Es una equivocación lógica y yo no soy el único al que le ha pasado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Mi dulce Hermione, ¿acaso no sentiste cómo se te clavaban los cuchillos por la espalda mientras estabas bailando con tu famoso jefe? —preguntó. Al ver que ella lo miraba sin comprender, suspiró—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Después de llevar tres años viviendo en Nueva York, sigues siendo muy ingenua. Una cierta morena te estuvo lanzando puñales con la mirada durante todo el rato que estuvisteis bailando. De hecho, yo casi estaba esperando que te desmoronaras en medio de un charco de sangre en cualquier momento.

—Eso es absurdo —afirmó Hermione—. Estoy segura de que la señorita Greengrass sabía muy bien que la única razón por la que Draco estaba bailando conmigo ha sido para preparar su maravilloso proyecto.

Ron la observó atentamente durante un instante. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza.

— Como te he dicho antes, Hermione, eres increíblemente ingenua.

**Listo, segundo capítulo, díganme ¿Qué opinan, les está gustando?**

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas, quejas, etc. ¿Quieren que siga actualizando? Bueno los dejo y espero sus reviews. **

**Saludos y besos.**

**Blackrose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Kathow16 que a la vez la adapto de la escritora Nora Roberts. Yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla a los personajes de J.K. Rowling.**

**Capitulo Tres**

El lunes amaneció fresco y gris. Sin embargo, en la redacción de Mortifago los amenazadores cielos no eran un factor a tener en cuenta.

Hermione decidió que, evidentemente, Draco había permitido que la naturaleza se revolucionara un poco cuando las sesiones fotográficas se iban a realizar en un estudio.

Bajo sus indicaciones, Hermione se puso en manos de una peluquera que la ayudaría a transformarse en una elegante y competente mujer de negocios.

El cabello por el hombro se recogió en un peinado con mucho estilo que acentuaba la estructura ósea del rostro de Hermione. El traje gris de tres piezas, a pesar de su severidad, consiguió que la joven, en vez de parecer masculina, acrecentara su innata feminidad.

Cuando ella entró en el despacho de Draco, Harry estaba inmerso en la preparación del equipo fotográfico, de las luces y de los ángulos. Tras examinar la sala, Hermione tuvo que admitir que ésta era tanto elegante como adecuada para la sesión de aquella mañana. Observó con cariño y diversión a Harry, quien, completamente ajeno a su presencia, ajustaba objetivos y probaba enfoques sin dejar de murmurar para sí.

—El genio en su trabajo —susurró una voz al oído de Hermione.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a los ojos que habían empezado a obsesionarla.

—Eso es precisamente lo que es —replicó, furiosa por el modo en el que el corazón le latía al sentir la cercanía de Draco.

—Estamos algo nerviosas esta mañana, ¿no? —Observó él con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Aún tienes resaca del fin de semana?

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca bebo lo suficiente como para tener resaca.

—Ah, sí. Se me olvidaba lo del síndrome de Mr. Hyde.

—Hermione, por fin estás aquí —dijo Harry, impidiendo así que Hermione pudiera encontrar una respuesta adecuada—. ¿Qué te ha llevado tanto tiempo?

—Lo siento, Harry. La peluquera se entretuvo bastante.

El brillo bromista que había en los ojos de Draco pidió y recibió la respuesta de Hermione. Cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzó por encima de la cabeza de Harry con la peculiar intimidad de una broma compartida, una dulce debilidad se apoderó de ella, como una suave ola que barría la arena de la playa. Aterrada, bajó los ojos y trató de olvidarse de las reacciones que Draco provocaba en ella sin esfuerzo alguno.

— ¿Te asustas siempre tan fácilmente? —le preguntó él, con voz tranquila. Hermione lo miró con desprecio, airada con la habilidad que él parecía tener para leerle los pensamientos como si los llevara escritos sobre la frente—. Eso está mejor. La ira te sienta bien. Te oscurece los ojos y te ruboriza las mejillas. El espíritu es un rasgo esencial para las mujeres y... para los caballos —añadió, frunciendo levemente la boca.

Hermione se quedó atónita al escuchar la comparación. Trató de dominar su genio sabido que si lo soltaba no tendría nada que hacer contra Draco en una batalla verbal.

—Supongo que es cierto —respondió, tras tragarse las palabras que le habían acudido a la cabeza—. En mi opinión, los hombres parecen carecer de la capacidad física del caballo y de la habilidad mental de las mujeres.

—Bueno, ese peinado te da un aspecto muy competente —comentó Harry mientras estudiaba a Hermione con ojos críticos sin darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en el despacho en los últimos segundos. Con un suspiro de derrota, Hermione miró al techo como pidiendo ayuda.

-Sí -afirmó Draco, con rostro serio-. La mujer ejecutiva, muy competente y muy elegante.

-Enérgica, agresiva y cruel —replicó Hermione dedicándole una gélida mirada—. Trataré de emularlo, señor Malfoy.

—Eso resultará fascinante —dijo él. Había levantado ligeramente las cejas—. Los dejaré con el trabajo mientras yo me ocupo del mío.

Se marchó del despacho y cerró la puerta tras él. De repente, la sala pareció mayor y muy vacía. Hermione trató de olvidarse de lo ocurrido y se puso a trabajar. Haría todo lo posible por erradicar los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy de su cabeza.

Durante una hora, Harry le estuvo haciendo fotografías, ajustando la luz y dándole indicaciones mientras Hermione asumía la actitud de una ejecutiva.

—Tomémonos un descanso —dijo Harry. Entonces, le hizo una indicación para que se relajara, lo que ella hizo dejándose caer sobre un sillón en una postura informal y muy poco digna.

— ¡Eres un demonio! —exclamó ella, cuando el fotógrafo le tomó una instantánea, capturándola en aquella posición tan desgarbada, con las piernas extendidas delante de ella.

-A mí me parece que será una buena fotografía —afirmó Harry con una sonrisa—. «Mujer muy cansada abrumada por su desmedido trabajo».

—Tienes un extraño sentido del humor, Harry—replicó Hermione, sin moverse— Creo que te viene del hecho de tener una cámara pegada a la cara todo el tiempo.

-Venga, venga, Herms. No te pongas así. Levántate de ese sillón. Ahora vamos a ir a la sala de reuniones y tú, amor mío, serás la presidenta del consejo.

El resto de la sesión de aquel día fue largo y tedioso. Como Harry no estaba muy satisfecho con la luz, se pasó más de media hora ajustándola hasta que contó con su aprobación. Después de pasarse una hora más bajo la potente luz de los focos, Hermione se sentía tan cansada que se alegró mucho cuando Harry decidió terminar la jornada de trabajo.

Mientras salía del edificio, se encontró buscando a Draco por todas partes y se sintió bastante desilusionada cuando no lo vio y furiosa consigo misma por su reacción. Anduvo durante unos minutos, respirando el fresco aire de otoño y decidida a olvidar las sensaciones que él le producía. Se dijo que sólo era una atracción física, como las que le ocurren a todo el mundo constantemente. La atracción física es muy frecuente y solía pasar con tanta rapidez como un virus de veinticuatro horas...

Decidió que necesitaba hacer algo para olvidarse de él, por lo que volvió a pensar en el camino que había trazado para su vida. El éxito en el campo que había elegido, independencia, seguridad... ésas eran sus prioridades. No había lugar para las relaciones románticas. Cuando llegara el momento de sentar la cabeza, ciertamente no lo haría con un hombre como Draco Malfoy, sino con alguien de fiar, alguien que no le pusiera los nervios de punta ni la confundiera a cada paso. Además, se recordó, no sin repentino abatimiento, que él no estaba interesado en tener un romance con ella. Parecía preferir a las morenas bien proporcionadas.

Las sesiones fotográficas prosiguieron a la mañana siguiente, de nuevo en la redacción de Mortífago. Aquella mañana, Hermione iba vestida con una camisa azul marino y una falda por la rodilla de un tono más claro.

Tenía que representar el papel de la mujer trabajadora. La sesión iba a tener lugar en el despacho de la secretaria de Draco, para regocijo de ésta.

—No le puedo decir lo emocionada que estoy, señorita Granger. Me siento como una niña que va al circo por primera vez.

Hermione sonrió a la joven secretaria, cuyos ojos estaban iluminados por la anticipación.

—Admito que, a veces, me siento como un elefante amaestrado. Llámame Hermione.

—Yo soy Ginny. Supongo que todo esto será una rutina para ti, pero a mí me parece muy glamuroso y emocionante —dijo. Entonces, miró hacia el lugar en el que Harry estaba preparando la sesión con su habitual dedicación—. El señor Potter es un verdadero experto, ¿verdad? Lleva un buen rato preparando las luces y las cámaras. Es muy atractivo. ¿Está casado?

Hermione se echó a reír y miró a Harry.

—Sólo con su Nikon.

—Oh —susurró Ginny. Primero sonrió y luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Están los dos... quiero decir... están juntos?

—Sólo trabajamos juntos —respondió Hermione. Acababa de ver a Harry como un hombre atractivo por primera vez en su vida. Entonces, sonrió a Ginny.

—Ya conoces el viejo refrán de «A un hombre se le roba el corazón a través del estómago». Sigue mi consejo. El modo de conquistar a ese hombre es a través de sus cámaras. Pregúntale sobre los enfoques.

En aquel momento, Draco salió de su despacho. Al ver a Hermione, esbozó una suave sonrisa.

— ¡Ah! La eficaz secretaria, la mejor amiga del hombre.

Hermione trató de no prestar atención alguna a su corazón y adoptó un tono ligero de voz.

—Hoy no pienso tomar decisiones de empresa. Me han degradado.

—Bueno, así es el mundo empresarial —comentó él—. Un día se está en el despacho de los ejecutivos y, al siguiente, con el resto de las secretarias. Esto es una selva.

—Ya está todo preparado —anunció Harry, desde el otro lado del despacho.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? —añadió. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio que los tres lo estaban observando. Entonces sonrió—. Hola Draco, hola Herms. ¿Lista?

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, señor de los treinta y cinco milímetros. Bromeó a Harry. Entonces, se acercó a él.

— ¿Sabes escribir a máquina, Hermione? -preguntó Draco alegremente—. Te puedo dar algunas cartas y así podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Lo siento, señor Malfoy— replicó ella con una sonrisa—. Los ordenadores y yo tenemos un acuerdo desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo no los golpeo y ellos no me golpean a mí.

— ¿Le importa que mire durante un rato, señor Potter? —Pidió Ginny—. No los molestaré. La fotografía me fascina.

Harry asintió de modo ausente. Después de mirar a su secretaria completamente asombrado, Draco se giró y se dispuso a volver a entrar en su despacho. —Te necesitaré dentro de media hora, Ginny, para el contrato Hogwarts—dijo.

La sesión avanzó rápidamente con Harry y Hermione progresando con su facilidad profesional. La modelo seguía las instrucciones del fotógrafo y a menudo anticipaba sus intenciones antes de que él hablara. Después de un rato, Ginny desapareció a través de las pesadas puertas que llevaban al despacho de Draco. Ni Hermione ni Harry se dieron cuenta de su silenciosa marcha.

Algún tiempo después, Harry bajó la cámara y miró fijamente al espacio.

Hermione mantuvo su silencio, sabiendo por experiencia que aquello no significaba necesariamente el fin, sino una pausa mientras se le formaba una nueva idea en la cabeza.

—Quiero terminar con algo aquí —musitó, mirando a través de Hermione como si ella fuera intangible. De repente, el rostro se le iluminó por la inspiración—. ¡Ya lo sé! Cambia la cinta de la impresora.

—Seguro que estás bromeando...

—No. Creo que será una buena fotografía. Adelante.

—Harry —protestó ella—. No tengo ni idea de cómo cambiar la cinta de una impresora.

-Entonces, finge Hermione volvió a tomar asiento y miró la impresora.

— ¿Has recogido trigo alguna vez, Harry? —Aventuró con la intención de posponer su orden—. Es un proceso fascinante.

-Hermione...

Con otro suspiro, la joven modelo terminó por rendirse al temperamento artístico de su fotógrafo.

—No sé cómo abrirla —musitó mientras apretaba botones al azar.

-Debe de haber un botón o una palanca que abra la tapa —replicó Harry, con paciencia—. ¿Es que no tienen ordenadores en Londres?

—Claro que sí. Mi hermano... ¡Oh! —exclamó, encantada de su descubrimiento, cuando consiguió que la impresora se abriera.

—Muy bien, Hermione—le ordenó Harry—. Simplemente finge que sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Hermione se puso manos a la obra y atacó el cartucho de tinta con entusiasmo. Frunció el ceño por la concentración y se olvidó completamente del hombre y de su cámara para entregarse al trabajo que tenía entre manos. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, se manchó los dedos tratando de sacar el cartucho y extendió la tinta por todas partes. Entonces, con gesto ausente, se rozó la mejilla con la mano y se la manchó de tinta negra. Justo en aquel momento, Harry tomó su última fotografía.

—Estupendo —dijo, tras bajar la cámara—. Un estudio clásico de la ineptitud.

—Gracias, Harry, pero te aseguro que, si utilizas alguna de estas últimas fotografías, te demandaré —bromeó-. Además, dejaré que seas tú quien le explique a Ginny lo que le ha pasado al cartucho de su impresora. Yo ya he terminado.

—Por supuesto.

La voz de Draco resonó a sus espaldas. Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio que tanto Ginny como él la estaban observando.

—Si alguna vez dejas el mundo de la moda, mantente alejada del trabajo de oficina. Eres un desastre —comentó.

Hermione trató de sentirse molesta por su actitud, pero, al mirar de nuevo el caos que había causado con el cartucho de la impresora, se echó a reír.

—Bueno, Harry, sácanos de ésta —le dijo a su compañero-. Nos han sorprendido con las manos en la masa y en la escena del crimen.

Draco se acercó a ella y, con mucho cuidado, levantó una de las manos de Hermione.

—Yo diría con las manos en la tinta -replicó. Entonces, se echó a reír del modo que solía hacer que el corazón de Hermione realizara una serie de volteretas—. Y también tienes pruebas en la cara.

— ¡Dios Santo! —exclamó ella—. ¿Se me va a quitar? —le preguntó a Ginny.

La secretaria asintió con una sonrisa—. Bueno, pues entonces me voy a lavar y te dejo a ti, Harry, para que te ocupes de los daños.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para salir del despacho, Draco lo hizo por ella y la acompañó durante unos pocos pasos a lo largo del pasillo.

— ¿Acaso estás ejerciendo de Cupido con mi secretaria, Hermione?

-Podría ser. A él le vendría muy bien tener algo más en su vida que cámaras y cuartos oscuros.

— ¿Y qué le vendría bien a la tuya, Hermione? —preguntó Draco. Entonces, le colocó una mano sobre el brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Yo... yo tengo todo lo que necesito —tartamudeó. Bajo su atenta mirada, se sentía como una mariposa sujeta por un alfiler.

— ¿Todo? Es una pena que tenga una reunión, porque si no podríamos hablar de esto con más detalle —susurró. Entonces, tiró de ella y dejó que sus labios rozaran los de la joven para sonreír después de un modo muy atractivo—. Ve a lavarte la cara... Estás hecha un asco.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y dejó a Hermione con una mezcla de frustración y anhelo.

Como tenía la tarde libre, ella se marchó de compras, una táctica destinada a apaciguarle los tensos nervios. Sin embargo, no hacía más que pensar en el breve roce de sus labios, en la sonrisa que había visto en los ojos de Draco... Le pareció que sentía una calidez en los labios que parecía despertar sus sentidos. De repente, una ráfaga de aire frío la hizo volver a la realidad. Maldijo su traicionera imaginación y llamó a un taxi. Tendría que darse prisa para llegar a la cena que tenía con Pansy.

Entró en su apartamento después de las cinco. Dejó sus compras en una silla del dormitorio. A continuación, retiró el pestillo de la puerta para que Pansy pudiera entrar sin problemas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Allí, llenó la bañera con agua caliente y se dio un largo y aromático baño. Justo cuando salía de la bañera y agarraba una toalla, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Entra, Pansy—gritó—. O llegas temprano o yo voy retrasada.

Rápidamente, se envolvió con la toalla y salió del cuarto de baño, dejando el rastro del aroma de fresas que llevaba en la piel.

—Estaré lista dentro de un minuto. Creo que me he entretenido demasiado en la bañera. Tenía los pies...

Se detuvo en seco. En vez de la menuda y rubia Pansy, tenía delante la alta y esbelta figura de Draco Malfoy.

— ¿De dónde has salido? —le preguntó Hermione, cuando pudo sobreponerse.

— ¿Originalmente o sólo ahora? —replicó él, sonriendo ante la confusión que ella presentaba.

—Pensaba que eras Pansy.

—Ya me había dado esa impresión.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido para devolverte esto—respondió él. Entonces, se sacó del bolsillo un finísimo bolígrafo de oro—. Di por sentado que era tuyo. Tiene grabadas las iníciales H.G.

—Sí, es mío —comentó ella, algo confusa—. Debió de caérseme del bolso. No te tendrías que haber molestado. Me lo podrías haber dado mañana.

—Pensé que tal vez lo estabas buscando —observó él. Entonces, miró de arriba abajo la figura de Hermione, cubierta sólo por la toalla de baño. Se detuvo sobre las suaves piernas y, por último, descansó un instante sobre el inicio del pecho—. Además, creo que ha merecido la pena venir.

Hermione se miró y, al recordar cómo se había cubierto, abrió los ojos y se quedó completamente avergonzada. El rubor le cubrió las mejillas e, inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Volveré dentro de un minuto.

Con rapidez, se puso un pantalón de color chocolate y un jersey de beige. Se peinó con rapidez el cabello y se aplicó un toque de maquillaje. Entonces, respiró profundamente y regresó al salón tratando de aparentar una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Draco estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá, fumando un cigarrillo con el aire de alguien que se sentía como en su casa.

— Siento haberte tenido esperando —dijo ella cortésmente—. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte tomarte la molestia de venir a devolverme el bolígrafo —añadió. Draco se lo entregó y ella lo colocó en una mesa—. ¿Puedo...? ¿Te apetecería...? ¿Quieres algo de beber? Aunque tal vez tengas prisa...

-No, no tengo prisa -respondió él-. Un whisky solo, si tienes.

—Tal vez tenga, pero tendré que comprobarlo.

Hermione fue a la cocina y comenzó a buscar en los armarios las botellas de alcohol que raramente utilizaba. Draco la había seguido por lo que, cuando la joven se volvió, sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso al ver cómo la presencia de él parecía empequeñecer la cocina. Retomó su búsqueda sin poder dejar de pensar en la postura tan relajada con la que él se había apoyado contra el frigorífico con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Por fin —exclamó, al encontrar la botella—. Whisky.

—Eso es.

—Te daré un vaso. ¿Has dicho que lo querías solo? Eso significa sin hielo, ¿verdad?

—Serías una camarera maravillosa —comentó él. Entonces, agarró la botella y el vaso y se sirvió él mismo.

—No bebo mucho...

—Sí, ya lo recuerdo. El límite es de dos copas. ¿Nos sentamos? —le preguntó. Entonces, tomó la mano de Hermione con la habitual familiaridad y la llevó de nuevo al salón—. Tienes una casa muy bonita —añadió, mientras se sentaban—. Abierta, simpática y colorida. ¿Refleja este hogar la personalidad de quien vive en él?

—Eso dicen.

—La simpatía es un rasgo admirable, pero no deberías dejar la puerta abierta. Estamos en Nueva York, no en una granja de Londres.

—Estaba esperando a alguien.

—Pero recibiste la visita de quien no esperabas. ¿Qué crees que habría ocurrido si otra persona se hubiera encontrado con ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes envuelto solamente en una toalla? —le preguntó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se sonrojó y bajó los ojos—. Deberías tener la puerta cerrada con llave, Hermione. No todos los hombres te dejarían escapar como lo hice yo.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera encontrar el modo de responder, se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono. Aliviada, se levantó y fue a contestar.

—Pansy, hola. ¿Dónde estás?

-Lo siento, Herms-respondió su amiga-. Ha ocurrido la cosa más maravillosa que te puedas imaginar. Espero que no te importe, pero tengo que cancelar lo de esta noche.

—Claro que no. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Blaise me ha pedido que vaya a cenar con él.

— ¿Significa eso que seguiste mi consejo en lo de ponerle la zancadilla?

—Más o menos.

—Oh, Pans... ¿De verdad lo hiciste? —preguntó Hermione, encantada.

—Bueno, no —admitió su amiga—. Los dos llevábamos unos pesados libros de Derecho y nos chocamos el uno contra el otro. ¡Bendito golpe!

—Ya me lo imagino —comentó Hermione, entre risas—. Tiene mucha más clase que lo de asaltarlo.

-¿De verdad no te importa lo de esta noche?

— ¿Crees que sería capaz de permitir que una pizza se inmiscuyera con el amor verdadero? Vete y diviértete. Ya me contarás.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, vio que Draco la estaba mirando con abierta curiosidad.

—Tengo que admitir que ha sido el lado más fascinante de una conversación telefónica que he escuchado nunca.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y, en breves palabras, le explicó la historia de amor de Pansy.

—Entonces, la solución que le diste a tu amiga fue que el pobre hombre acabara de bruces sobre el suelo —concluyó él.

—Le llamó la atención.

—Entonces, esa llamada significa que te han dejado plantada. Ibais a cenar pizza, ¿verdad?

-Mi secreto se ha desvelado -confesó ella mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a él—Espero que pueda confiar en que nunca le dirás nada a nadie sobre eso, pero soy adicta a la pizza. Si no me tomo una a intervalos regulares, me da un ataque de ansiedad. No es algo bonito de ver.

—En ese caso, no podemos permitir que empieces a echar espuma por la boca, ¿no te parece? —afirmó. Dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y se puso de pie—. Agarra un abrigo. Te llevo a comer pizza.

—Oh... En realidad no hay necesidad alguna... —susurró ella con una buena dosis de pánico.

—Por el amor de Dios, no empecemos con esto otra vez. Agarra un abrigo y vayámonos —le ordenó él—. A mí también me vendría bien algo de comer.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se dispuso a obedecer. Se puso una cazadora de ante mientras él se colocaba la de cuero marrón que había dejado sobre una silla. Muy pronto, estuvieron en el pequeño restaurante italiano que Hermione le indicó. La mesa estaba cubierta con el inevitable mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos y había una vela con una botella por candelero.

-Bien, Hermione. ¿Qué vas a tomar?

-Pizza.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Con qué?

—Con extra de colesterol.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

—No quiero excederme —bromeó ella—. Estas cosas se pueden ir fácilmente de las manos.

— ¿Te apetece vino?

—No sé si mi cuerpo va a poder asimilarlo... —dijo. Tras considerarlo durante un instante se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, ¿por qué no? Sólo se vive una vez.

—Es cierto —replicó Draco. Entonces, le hizo una indicación al camarero y pidió la cena—. Tú, sin embargo —añadió, cuando estuvieron solos una vez más—, parece que hayas vivido antes. Eres una reencarnación de una princesa. Me apuesto algo a que te llamaban Bella* cuando eras una niña.

—Si apreciaban su vida, no. Una vez, le rapé a un niño la cabeza sólo por eso.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó él, atónito—. Por favor, cuéntamelo todo.

—Está bien. Había un niño que se llamaba Viktor Krum, del que yo estaba locamente enamorada. Desgraciadamente, él prefería a Fleur Delacour, una niña rubia muy mona que tenía unos enormes ojos azules. Yo estaba loca de celos. Con once años, era demasiado alta y muy delgada. No era más que ojos y piernas. Un día, pasé a su lado y, destrozada, vi que él le llevaba los libros del colegio. Entonces, Viktor gritó: «Todos a las colinas que viene La Bella». Con aquello me fue más que suficiente. Yo era una mujer insultada y planeé mi venganza cuidadosamente. Me fui a casa y agarré las tijeras de mi madre. Entonces, me pinté la cara con su mejor lápiz de labios y regresé para acechar a mi presa. Me acerqué a él con mucho cuidado, esperando pacientemente el momento más adecuado.

Salté sobre él como una pantera, lo tiré al suelo y lo inmovilicé con el peso de mi propio cuerpo. Entonces, empecé a cortarle todo el pelo que pude. Él no hacía más que gritar, pero yo no tuve piedad alguna. En ese momento, llegaron mis hermanos y me apartaron de él. Como el cobarde que era, Viktor salió corriendo para irse a casa con su mamá.

Draco lanzó una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Debiste de ser un monstruo! —exclamó.

-Te aseguro que pagué por lo que hice -prosiguió Hermione mientras levantaba la copa de vino que él le había servido durante su historia—. Me pusieron un buen castigo, pero mereció la pena. Viktor tuvo que llevar una gorra durante semanas.

Su pizza llegó por fin. Durante la cena, la conversación que mantuvieron fue mucho más agradable y relajada de lo que Hermione hubiera creído posible. Cuando consumieron el último trozo, Draco se recostó sobre su asiento y la miró muy serio.

—Nunca habría creído que eras capaz de comer así.

Hermione sonrió, relajada por la combinación de vino, buena comida y agradable compañía.

—No lo hago muy a menudo, pero, cuando como así, soy una culebra.

-Eres una fuente constante de sorpresas. Nunca sé lo que esperar. Eres un estudio sobre las contradicciones.

— ¿No es ésa la razón por la que me contrataste, Draco? —preguntó ella.

Utilizó el nombre de pila de él por primera vez voluntariamente, aunque casi sin pensar—. ¿Por mi versatilidad?

Draco sonrió y se llevó la copa a los labios, pero no respondió.

Mientras subían al apartamento de Hermione, ella sintió que regresaba su anterior nerviosismo. Decidida a permanecer tranquila, inclinó la cabeza para sacar las llaves del bolso y aprovechó el tiempo para tratar de tranquilizarse.

— ¿Te gustaría entrar para tomar un café?

Draco le quitó las llaves de la mano, abrió la puerta y sonrió.

—Pensaba que tú no tomabas café.

—No, pero todo el mundo lo toma, así que tengo café instantáneo.

—Con el whisky, sin duda —dijo él mientras entraban en el apartamento.

Tras quitarse la cazadora, Hermione retomó su papel como anfitriona.

—Siéntate. Sacaré el café dentro de un minuto.

Draco se quitó también la cazadora y la dejó sobre el brazo de una del sillón. Una vez más, Hermione notó la fuerte constitución de su cuerpo bajo el jersey azul marino y los pantalones. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Con movimientos automáticos, conectó el hervidor de agua y sacó tazas y platillos de un armario. A continuación, colocó un azucarero y una jarra de leche sobre una bandeja de mimbre y, por último, preparó el café para Draco y un té para ella. Entonces, regresó al salón y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita de café. Vio que Draco estaba de pie, examinando su colección de discos, y le sonrió.

—Tienes una buena selección —comentó él, desde donde estaba de pie-, aunque es típico tuyo. Debussy para cuando te sientes romántica, Denver para cuando estás melancólica y echas de menos tu hogar, B.B. King cuando estás deprimida y McCartney para cuando estás alegre.

—Parece que me conoces muy bien —dijo Hermione. Sentía una extraña mezcla de diversión y resentimiento por el hecho de que hubiera sabido identificar con tanta exactitud la música que escuchaba según su estado de ánimo.

—Todavía no —replicó él mientras se acercaba a la mesa—, pero estoy en ello.

De repente, Draco estaba muy cerca. Hermione sintió la necesidad de decir algo.

—Tú café se está quedando frío.

Habló rápidamente y, cuando se inclinó sobre la bandeja para entregarle la taza, tiró una cucharilla por la agitación que se había apoderado de ella. Los dos se inclinaron para recogerla al mismo tiempo. Los fuertes dedos de Draco se cerraron sobre la delicada mano de ella. Al sentir el contacto, Hermione notó una corriente de electricidad por el brazo que se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Entonces, levantó el rostro para mirar el de él.

No intercambiaron palabras mientras se miraban. Hermione comprendió la inevitabilidad del momento.

Sabía que se habían estado acercando poco a poco hasta aquel instante desde el día en el que se conocieron en el estudio de Harry. Entre ellos existía una atracción básica, una necesidad imposible de definir que Hermione no se paró a cuestionar cuando él la ayudó a incorporarse. Sin poder contenerse, permitió que él la abrazara.

Los labios de Draco eran cálidos y suaves. La besó lentamente, con creciente presión, utilizando la lengua para separarle los labios mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y le aplastaba los senos contra la firmeza de su tórax. Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y respondió como nunca antes había respondido con ningún otro hombre. A través de la bruma que le nublaba el pensamiento, le pareció que ningún hombre la había besado de aquella manera, que nadie la había abrazado con tanta urgencia. Entonces, todo se desvaneció en la marea de la pasión.

No ofreció resistencia alguna cuando sintió que él la hacía tumbarse sobre el sofá mientras aún la estaba besando. El peso del cuerpo de Draco hundió el de ella en el sofá. Se le colocó entre las piernas, dejando muy claro cuál era su deseo. La boca empezó a recorrer la suavidad de la piel para comenzar haciéndolo con la firme columna del cuello. Hermione experimentó el fuego de una nueva e intemporal necesidad corriéndole por las venas. Sintió los latidos de un corazón, aunque no pudo estar segura si era el suyo o el de él, cuando los labios de Draco le acariciaron la garganta y el rostro antes de poseerle de nuevo la boca con ardiente pasión. Le deslizó la mano bajo el jersey para coparle un seno, que pareció henchirse con sus caricias. Hermione suspiró y se movió bajo él.

Se sentía perdida entre las nieblas del deseo y, movida por los besos y las caricias que él depositaba con tanta destreza sobre su cálido y dispuesto cuerpo, respondía con una pasión que había mantenido oculta hasta aquel momento.

Las manos de Draco comenzaron a recorrer la llanura del vientre. Cuando sintió que él comenzaba a desabrocharle los pantalones, comenzó a resistirse. Draco no prestó atención alguna a sus protestas y siguió devorándole la boca con la suya y dibujándole un tórrido sendero de pasión sobre la garganta.

— Draco, por favor, no sigas. Tienes que detenerte.

El levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, que en aquellos momentos parecían enormes por el miedo y el deseo. Draco también tenía la respiración entrecortada y Hermione comprendió que la decisión de detenerse o de seguir adelante no dependía ya de ella.

—Hermione —murmuró él. Entonces, se inclinó sobre ella para volver a reclamarle los labios. Sin embargo, Hermione giró la cabeza y lo empujó.

—No, Draco. He dicho que ya basta.

Cuando se apartó de ella, un largo suspiro se le escapó de los labios.

Se puso de pie y sacó un cigarrillo de la pitillera de oro que había dejado sobre la mesa. Hermione se incorporó y se agarró las manos con fuerza sobre el regazo mientras mantenía la cabeza baja para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sabía que eras muchas cosas, Hermione-dijo él, tras lanzar una rápida y violenta bocanada de humo—, pero nunca pensé que eras capaz de calentar a un hombre de este modo para dejarlo después con la miel en los labios.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -protestó ella. Rápidamente levantó la cabeza por la dureza del tono que él había empleado—. Es injusto que digas eso. Sólo porque he parado, porque no he permitido...

Las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta. Se sentía confusa y avergonzada.

—No eres una niña —replicó él, con una ira que provocó que a Hermione le temblaran los labios—. ¿Cuál suele ser el resultado cuando dos personas se besan de ese modo, cuando una mujer permite a un hombre que la toque así? Tú me deseabas tanto como yo te deseaba a ti. Deja de jugar. Los dos sabíamos que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano. Eres una mujer hecha y derecha. Deja de comportarte como si fueras una niñita inocente.

Aquella afirmación tuvo un resultado inmediato. Un rubor delator cubrió rápidamente las mejillas de Hermione antes de que ella pudiera bajar el rostro para ocultar su incomodidad. Draco la miró boquiabierto. La ira trataba de sobreponerse a la incredulidad.

-Dios Santo... No has estado nunca con un hombre, ¿verdad?

Hermione cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan humillada que lo único que pudo hacer fue mantener un obstinado silencio.

-¿Cómo es posible? -preguntó Draco-. ¿Cómo puede ser que una mujer llegue a la edad de veinticuatro años con un físico como el tuyo y que se mantenga tan pura como la nieve recién caída?

—No me ha resultado muy difícil —musitó ella, con la cabeza baja-. Normalmente no consiento que la situación se me escape tan fácilmente de las manos.

—Tal vez sería mejor que le comunicaras tu inocencia a un hombre antes de que la situación se te escape de las manos -le aconsejó él con un cierto tono cáustico. Entonces, apagó el cigarrillo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Tal vez debería pintarme una «V» roja en la frente para que todo el mundo sepa que soy virgen. Así, no habría confusión alguna —le espetó ella, tras levantar la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Te pones guapísima cuando te enfadas...Ten cuidado o volveré a intentar cambiar tu situación.

-No creo que fueras capaz de forzar a una mujer -replicó ella.

Draco hizo ademán de ponerse la cazadora, pero se detuvo. Se volvió para mirarla y la contempló con ojos entornados mientras la ponía de pie para besarla de nuevo, lo que hizo hasta que el rechazo inicial de Hermione se transformó en un flojo abrazo.

—No cuentes con ello —le dijo tras empujarla suavemente para que volviera a caer al sofá-. Siempre consigo lo que quiero —añadió mientras la miraba lentamente de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose especial mente en los labios, que aún estaban húmedos por sus besos—. No te equivoques. Podría poseerte aquí mismo y sin forzarte, pero...

Se interrumpió para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—...pero puedo esperar.

**Bueno, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría que dejaran más reviews para saber si les está gustando o si quieren que la continué.**

***La princesa de la Bella y la Bestia. Es la que más se asemeja a Herms. :)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando cada cinco días, así que ¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye, besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Kathow16 que a la vez la adapto de la escritora Nora Roberts. Yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla a los personajes de J.K. Rowling.**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Durante las siguientes semanas, las sesiones fotográficas avanzaron sin complicaciones. Harry se mostraba muy entusiasta sobre los progresos que estaban haciendo y le mostró a Hermione un archivo de las fotografías para que ella viera los frutos de su trabajo.

La joven estudió las fotografías con objetividad profesional y admitió que eran excelentes, probablemente uno de los mejores trabajos que Harry y ella habían hecho juntos o por separado. Las fotografías ya estaban empezando a formar un buen estudio sobre las diferentes facetas de la mujer y habían realizado ya la mitad de las que necesitarían para terminar el proyecto. Si todo seguía igual de bien, terminarían mucho antes de lo previsto. Draco estaba pensando en preparar una edición especial, que saldría publicada a principios de la primavera.

Las sesiones proseguirían después del largo fin de semana de Acción de Gracias. Hermione se alegraba de tener algo de tiempo libre, no sólo para descansar, sino para poder separarse del hombre que ocupaba constantemente sus pensamientos e invadía sus sueños.

Después de la velada que pasaron juntos, ella había esperado notar cierta tensión entre ellos, pero Draco la había saludado con tanta normalidad que, de hecho, la joven pensó por un momento que se había imaginado todo lo ocurrido. No hubo mención alguna de la cena que tomaron juntos ni de la escena que se produjo a continuación. Draco volvió con aparente facilidad a su actitud de siempre.

A Hermione no le resultó tan fácil comportarse con indiferencia después de los sentimientos que él había despertado en ella. Sin embargo, logró mostrar una actitud que distaba mucho de reflejar el torbellino interior que sentía.

A pesar de todo, las sesiones fueron avanzando con normalidad. Si Harry se vio obligado a decirle de vez en cuando que no frunciera el ceño, estaba tan preocupado por su trabajo que no vio nada de extraño en ello.

Hermione estaba de pie frente a la ventana de su apartamento. Su estado de ánimo era tan sombrío como la vista que desde allí se veía. El cielo de noviembre mostraba una apariencia plomiza y parecía provocar un deprimente ambiente en la ciudad. Hacía mucho tiempo que las hojas habían abandonado los árboles y éstos mostraban una apariencia triste y desnuda. La hierba había perdido el alegre tono verde de la primavera y parecía una triste y amarilla alfombra. Aquel desolado día encajaba perfectamente con el estado de ánimo de la joven.

De repente, la melancolía se adueñó de ella. Sintió un fuerte deseo de volver a ver los dorados campos de trigo de su tierra natal. Se acercó al equipo de música y puso el disco de Denver. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, se quedó inmóvil al recordar que Draco había estado en aquel mismo espacio que ella estaba ocupando. El recuerdo de la firmeza de su cuerpo y de la intimidad que tan brevemente habían compartido se adueñó de ella y reemplazó rápidamente a la melancolía. En un instante, comprendió que la atracción que sentía por él era mucho más que física. Apretó el botón del equipo y dejó que la suave música llenara el ambiente.

Se recordó que enamorarse no había formado parte de sus planes y que hacerlo de Draco estaba fuera de lugar, ni en aquellos momentos ni nunca. Ese camino sólo la llevaría al desastre y a la humillación. Sin embargo, le resultaba imposible acallar la voz que le decía desde el interior de la cabeza que ya era demasiado tarde. Se sentó en una silla y permitió que la confusión y la depresión la cubrieran como una pesada niebla.

Había llegado muy tarde a casa después de reunirse con Pansy y Blaise para celebrar el día de Acción de Gracias. A pesar de que las viandas eran deliciosas, Hermione había ocultado su falta de apetito por su preocupación por mantener la línea. Se había esforzado mucho por esconder su depresión y mostrar una apariencia normal y contenta. Justo cuanto terminaba de cerrar la puerta, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Sí? ¿Diga?

—Hola, Hermione. ¿Has estado fuera de la ciudad?

No había necesidad alguna de que su interlocutor se identificara. Hermione reconoció a Draco inmediatamente. Se alegró mucho de que los fuertes latidos de su corazón no pudieran escucharse al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Hola, Draco —respondió ella, tratando de reflejar cierta frialdad en el tono de su voz—. ¿Siempre llamas a tus empleados tan tarde?

-Ya veo que estás algo enfadada -comentó él, estoico—. ¿Has pasado un buen día?

—Estupendo —mintió—. Acabo de llegar a casa después de haber cenado con unos amigos. ¿Y tú?

—Maravilloso. Me encanta el pavo.

— ¿Has llamado para comparar menús o es que hay alguna razón? –le espetó. Acababa de imaginárselo con Astoria en un estupendo y elegante restaurante.

—Sí, tengo una razón. Para empezar, se me había ocurrido brindar por el día de Acción de Gracias contigo, si es que aún tienes esa botella de whisky.

—Oh... —susurró ella. La voz se le rompió y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Rápidamente se aclaró la garganta para poder seguir hablando—. No, quiero decir sí, claro que tengo la botella de whisky, pero es muy tarde y...

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—Por supuesto que no. Estoy algo cansada. De hecho, estaba a punto de meterme en la cama.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó él, con un cierto tono bromista.

—Sí —replicó ella—. ¿Es que tienes que burlarte constantemente de mí?

—Lo siento —dijo Draco, aunque su disculpa carecía por completo de convicción—. Es que te tomas muy en serio las cosas. Muy bien, no beberé de tu suministro de alcohol... al menos por esta noche. Nos veremos el lunes, Herms. Que duermas bien.

—Buenas noches —murmuró ella.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, sintió que el arrepentimiento la embargaba.

Miró a su alrededor y sintió un deseo irrefrenable de tenerlo allí, llenando el espacio con su presencia. Suspiró y se levantó de la silla.

Sabía que no podía llamarlo para invitarle, aunque hubiera sabido dónde ponerse en contacto con él.

«Es mejor así», se dijo. «Es mejor evitarlo cuanto me sea posible. Si voy a tratar de superar la atracción que siento por él, la distancia será mi mejor medicina. Estoy segura de que él puede conseguir lo que quiere en otra parte. Astoria es más de su estilo. Yo nunca podría competir con su sofisticación. Ella probablemente sabe hablar francés y sabe mucho de vinos. Además, seguro que se puede tomar más de una copa de champán sin empezar a decir incoherencias.

El sábado, Hermione se reunió con Pansy para almorzar con la esperanza de que aquella salida pudiera animar su decaimiento. El elegante restaurante estaba abarrotado. Cuando vio a Pansy sentada frente a una de las mesas, la saludó con la mano y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó Hermione—. El tráfico era terrible y me costó mucho encontrar un taxi. Se nota que ya se acerca el invierno. - Hace mucho frío.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa—. A mí me parece primavera.

—Aparentemente el amor te ha desequilibrado, pero, aunque te haya afectado al cerebro, ha hecho maravillas con el resto de tu cuerpo. Creo que podrías relucir en la oscuridad.

—Me parece que mis pies no tocan el suelo desde hace semanas —afirmó Pansy—Supongo que te pone enferma verme flotar de este modo.

-No seas tonta. Me alegra muchísimo verte tan contenta.

Las dos mujeres pidieron su almuerzo y comenzaron a charlar con su habitual camaradería.

— Creo que debería encontrarme una amiga con verrugas y nariz ganchuda —comentó Pansy de repente.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Acaba de entrar el hombre más fascinante que he visto en mucho tiempo. - Por la atención que me ha prestado a mí, se podría deducir que soy invisible. Está demasiado ocupado observándote a ti.

- Probablemente sólo está buscando a alguien que conoce.

—Ya tiene a alguien que conoce colgada de su brazo como si fuera un apéndice —afirmó Pansy, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja—. Sin embargo, la atención de él está prendada en ti. No, no te vuelvas —le ordenó, cuando Hermione hizo ademán de girar la cabeza—. Dios Santo...Viene hacia aquí... Rápido —susurró—. Muéstrate natural.

—Tú eres la que está medio histérica, Pansy—dijo Hermione, muy tranquila y divertida por la actitud de su amiga.

—Vaya, Hermione, parece que no podemos estar mucho tiempo separados el uno del otro, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar aquella voz, Hermione contempló el rostro atónito de Pansy antes de volverse para encontrarse con la seductora sonrisa de Draco.

—Hola —respondió—. Hola, señorita Greengrass. Me alegro de volver a verla.

Astoria simplemente asintió. Por la expresión gélida que se reflejaba en sus ojos, resultaba evidente que estaba en completo desacuerdo con la cortesía de Hermione. Se produjo una pequeña pausa. Draco levantó una ceja.

—Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy-dijo Hermione, presentándolos a todos al captar la indirecta de Draco.

— ¡Oh! ¡Usted es el dueño de la revista Mortífago! —exclamó Pansy, muy emocionada.

-Más o menos.

—Yo soy una ávida lectora de su revista, señor Malfoy —prosiguió Pansy—. Casi no puedo esperar a que salga publicado el reportaje de Herms. Debe de ser muy emocionante.

— Hasta ahora, ha sido una verdadera experiencia —comentó él mientras se volvía a mirar a Hermione con una enojosa sonrisa en los labios—. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Hermione?

—Sí, una verdadera experiencia —replicó ella, sin mucho entusiasmo.

— Draqui—les interrumpió Astoria —. Creo que es mejor que vayamos a nuestra mesa y dejemos que estas chicas prosigan con su almuerzo.

Miró tanto a Hermione como a Pansy como si las dos no merecieran la pena.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido, Pansy. Ya nos veremos, Herms.

Draco esbozó su habitual sonrisa, lo que hizo que el corazón de Hermione comenzara a latir de un modo que ya resultaba familiar. Sin embargo, la joven consiguió murmurar unas palabras de despedida. Entonces, medio atenazada por los nervios, extendió la mano para tomar su taza de té esperando que Pansy no hablara de aquel encuentro.

Pansy permaneció mirando a Draco durante unos instantes.

— ¡Vaya! —Susurró mirando con intensidad a Hermione—. ¡No me habías dicho que era tan guapo! Cuando me sonrió, me licué literalmente.

— ¡Qué vergüenza, Pansy! —Exclamó ella fingiendo censurar la actitud de su amiga—. Se supone que tu corazón pertenece ya a otro hombre.

—Así es —afirmó Pansy—, pero sigo siendo una mujer. No me irás a decir que a ti te deja indiferente, ¿no? Nos conocemos las dos demasiado bien.

—Por supuesto que no soy inmune al devastador encanto del señor Malfoy, pero tendré que desarrollar un antídoto para los próximos meses.

— ¿No te parece que el interés podría ser mutuo? No se puede decir que a ti te falte el encanto.

— ¿Acaso no te has percatado de la morena que se aferraba a él como la hiedra a un muro de piedra?

—Por supuesto que sí —comentó Pansy, con desprecio—. Me dio la sensación de que esperaba que yo me levantara y le hiciera una reverencia. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿La reina de corazones?

—Es la pareja perfecta para el emperador —murmuró Hermione.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Nada. ¿Has terminado? Vayámonos de aquí.

Hermione se levantó sin esperar una respuesta, recogió su bolso y las dos mujeres se marcharon del restaurante.

El lunes siguiente Hermione fue caminando al trabajo. Al sentir los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada, levantó el rostro. Éstos parecían besar suavemente el rostro de la joven, por lo que ella sintió una fuerte emoción. La nieve le recordaba a su hogar, los paseos en trineo y las batallas de bolas de nieve. Tal fue la emoción que le produjo aquel fenómeno meteorológico que llegó al estudio de Harry tan contenta como una niña.

—Hola, viejo. ¿Cómo te ha ido el puente?

Hermione iba envuelta en un largo abrigo, con un sombrero de piel a juego bien calado sobre el rostro. Las mejillas y los ojos le brillaban por la combinación del frío y de la emoción, por lo que estaba bellísima.

Harry dejó de ajustar la luz durante un instante para saludarla con una sonrisa.

—Mira lo que acaba de hacer entrar las primeras nieves. Eres un anuncio para las vacaciones invernales.

—Eres incorregible —comentó ella mientras se quitaba el abrigo y el sombrero—. Te imaginas todo enmarcado por un objetivo.

—Deformación profesional. Ginny dice que el ojo que tengo para la fotografía es maravilloso.

- ¿Ginny? -preguntó Hermione, muy intrigada.

—Bueno, sí... He estado dándole unas clases de fotografía.

—Entiendo —repuso ella con una cierta ironía.

—Está... Está muy interesada en las cámaras.

—Sí, sí claro, ya me lo imagino...

—Venga ya, Hermione—musitó Harry. Entonces, comenzó de nuevo a tocar los ajustes de la cámara.

—Tonto, dame un beso —dijo Hermione mientras le abrazaba con fuerza—.Ya sabía yo que tú también podrías hacerlo.

—Venga ya, Herms... —repitió él. Se desembarazó de ella y miró el reloj—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Aún te queda media hora.

—Resulta sorprendente que te hayas dado cuenta del tiempo —comentó ella—. Pensé que podría echarle un vistazo a las fotografías que ya están reveladas.

—Están ahí —le indicó él señalándole un desordenado escritorio—. Ahora, ve a verlas y déjame terminar.

—Sí, señor.

Hermione se acercó a la mesa y buscó el archivador que contenía todas las fotografías de las que disponían hasta esos instantes. Después de estudiarlas durante unos minutos, sacó una de las instantáneas que se habían tomado en la pista de tenis.

—Quiero una copia de ésta —dijo—. Parezco muy competitiva...

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, miró a Harry y lo vio una vez más totalmente inmerso en su trabajo y ajeno a su presencia.

-Por supuesto que sí, Herms -se respondió ella misma—. Lo que quieras. Mira que pose... -añadió sin dejar de imitar a su compañero—. Una forma perfecta y una concentración propia de una campeona. Prepárate, Wimbledon*. Los harás pedazos, Hermione... Gracias, Harry. Tanto talento y tanta belleza... Por favor, Harry, me estás avergonzando...

—Encierran a la gente en los manicomios por hablar consigo mismos —le susurró al oído una profunda voz. Hermione se sobresaltó y la fotografía se le cayó de las manos sobre el escritorio-. Y también estás muy nerviosa... Eso es mala señal.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Draco... De hecho, estaba tan cerca que, instintivamente, dio un paso atrás. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para él porque frunció los labios con una de sus atractivas sonrisas.

—No te acerques a mí de ese modo.

—Lo siento, pero estabas tan absorta por tu diálogo...

De mala gana, Hermione sonrió también.

—Algunas veces Harry se pierde un poco en la conversación, por lo que me veo obligada a ayudarlo —comentó—. Míralo. Ni siquiera sabe que estás aquí.

—Mmm… tal vez debería aprovecharme de su distracción —susurró Draco.

Extendió la mano y agarró un mechón del cabello de Hermione y se lo metió detrás de la oreja. Ella notó enseguida la calidez de sus dedos, lo que provocó que el pulso comenzara a latirle a una alarmante velocidad.

—Oh, hola, Draco. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Tras escuchar las palabras de Harry, Hermione lanzó un suspiro, sin saber si era por alivio o frustración.

Diciembre fue pasando poco a poco. El progreso que iban haciendo en el proyecto era mucho más avanzado de lo que habían esperado, por lo que parecía que todo estaría terminado definitivamente para antes de Navidad. El contrato que Hermione tenía con Draco llegaba hasta el mes de marzo, por lo que ella no dejaba de especular lo que haría cuando terminara el proyecto y él ya no la necesitara. Existía la posibilidad de que Draco la liberara de sus obligaciones, aunque estaba segura de que no era muy probable. Con toda seguridad no querría que trabajara para ningún otro competidor antes de que su propio proyecto estuviera publicado.

«Tal vez me encontrará alguna otra cosa que hacer durante esos meses», pensó. O tal vez podría estar sin trabajar durante un tiempo. Esto último le apetecía bastante, lo que la sorprendió. Le gustaba mucho su trabajo. Era duro, pero casi nunca resultaba aburrido. Por supuesto que disfrutaba con su trabajo. Era suficiente para ella y tenía la intención de mantenerlo en su vida durante los próximos años. Después de eso, podría retirarse o se tomaría unas largas vacaciones, viajaría... lo que fuera. Entonces, cuando todo estuviera en su lugar, tendría tiempo para encontrar el amor en serio. Hallaría a un hombre agradable, de fiar, con el que pudiera casarse y sentar la cabeza. Aquél era su plan, perfecto y sensato. Sólo que en aquellos momentos, cuando lo pensaba bien, le parecía demasiado frío y aburrido.

Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, el estudio de Harry estuvo mucho más concurrido de lo habitual. Aquella mañana en particular, las voces y los cuerpos se mezclaban en la sala en medio de un encantador caos. En aquella sesión, Hermione iba a compartir protagonismo con un niño de ocho meses, dado que tenía que representar la imagen de una joven madre.

Una pequeña parte de la sala estaba decorada como un salón. Cuando Hermione terminó con la peluquera, vio que Harry estaba muy ocupado comprobando su equipo. Draco estaba trabajando con él, compartiendo ideas sobre la sesión. Al ver que no pudo evitar contemplar su fuerte y esbelto cuerpo, se regañó en silencio.

Decidió dejar a los hombres con sus quehaceres y se dirigió a conocer a la joven madre y al niño que sería su hijo durante unos pocos minutos frente a las cámaras. El parecido que el pequeño tenía con ella la sorprendió y la divirtió al mismo tiempo. Andy, tal y como su madre lo presentó, tenía una mata de pelo tan brillante y tan chino como el cabello de Hermione. Los ojos del niño, aunque no de un dorado tan profundo como el de ella, se asemejaban mucho. Cualquier desconocido daría por sentado que aquel pequeño era su hijo.

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido encontrar a un niño que se parezca a ti? —le preguntó Draco, que acababa de acercarse a ellos. Hermione tenía a Andy sobre el regazo y lo hacía saltar sobre sus rodillas. Al presentir su llegada tanto ella como el pequeño levantaron sus profundos ojos dorados para mirarlo-. Cualquiera se quedaría atónito por tanta brillantez. Tal vez deberíais bajar un poco el voltaje.

— ¿No te parece precioso? —preguntó Hermione mientras acariciaba suavemente las mejillas del pequeño.

—Es espectacular. Podría ser tuyo.

—Sí, el parecido es sorprendente —admitió ella, con los ojos bajos por el repentino anhelo que le causaron las palabras de Draco—. ¿Estamos listos?

- Sí.

—Muy bien, socio —le dijo al niño mientras se ponía de pie y se lo colocaba sobre la cadera-. Vamos a trabajar.

—Sólo tienes que jugar con él —le instruyó Harry—. Haz lo que te apetezca. Lo que estamos buscando es espontaneidad. Creo que me comprende —añadió, al ver que el pequeño lo miraba muy fijamente.

- Por supuesto.- Afirmó Hermione-. Es un niño muy inteligente.

—Esperemos que responda bien. Sólo podemos trabajar con niños durante sesiones de pocos minutos.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Las dos cabezas se inclinaron la una muy cerca de la otra sobre la zona alfombrada. Mientras Hermione jugaba con los bloques de colores, Andy, lleno de alegría, destruía sus esfuerzos. Muy pronto los dos estuvieron inmersos en el juego y prestaron muy poca atención a los movimientos de Harry o al suave clic de la cámara. Hermione estaba tumbada boca abajo, con los pies en el aire, construyendo torre tras torre para que el niño pudiera demolerla. De repente, el pequeño extendió la mano. Parecía haberlo distraído un mechón del sedoso cabello de Hermione. Lo agarró con sus regordetes dedos y trató de llevárselo a la boca.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se colocó de espaldas. A continuación, levantó al niño por encima de su cabeza. El pequeño comenzó a reír de alegría ante el nuevo juego. Ella se lo colocó sobre el vientre y, muy pronto, Andy sintió una profunda atracción por los botones de perlas que ella llevaba en la blusa verde claro. La joven observó atentamente la concentración del bebé y comenzó a trazar sus rasgos con la yema de un dedo. Una vez más, sintió una fuerte sensación de anhelo. Levantó al niño una vez más sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a hacer el sonido de un avión mientras lo movía por encima de ella. Andy gritó de felicidad. Hermione se colocó al pequeño de pie sobre el vientre y dejó que el niño saltara al ritmo de su propia música.

Después, se puso de pie con él y lo abrazó con fuerza. De repente, se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo que más deseaba. «Un hijo propio, unos bracitos tan pequeños como estos alrededor del cuello. Un hijo con el hombre que amo», pensó. Cerró los ojos y se frotó la mejilla contra la de Andy. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró frente a la intensa mirada de Draco.

Lo observó fijamente durante un instante y, de repente, comprendió que aquél era el hombre que quería, el hombre cuyo hijo deseaba tener entre sus brazos. Llevaba algún tiempo sabiendo la verdad, pero se había negado a reconocerla. En aquellos momentos, no encontró modo alguno de negarla.

El fuerte tirón de pelo que Andy le dio rompió el hechizo. Hermione se dio la vuelta, aturdida por lo que acababa de admitir. Aquello no era lo que había planeado. ¿Cómo podría haber ocurrido? Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo para solucionar sus cosas. En aquellos momentos, se sentía demasiado confusa.

Cuando Harry marcó por fin la conclusión de la sesión, se sintió profundamente aliviada. Con un gran esfuerzo, Hermione mantuvo su sonrisa a pesar de que, en su interior, temblaba por lo que acababa de descubrir.

—Maravilloso —declaró Harry—. Los dos trabajaron como si fueran viejos amigos.

En silencio, Hermione corrigió las palabras de su compañero. No era trabajo sino una fantasía. Había estado representando una fantasía, tal vez llevaba la vida entera haciéndolo. Una risa histérica se apoderó de ella, aunque la reprimió con fuerza. No podía permitirse hacer el ridículo en aquellos instantes ni pensar en los sentimientos que la recorrían por dentro.

—Vamos a tardar un rato en estar listos para el siguiente decorado, Herms—le dijo Harry tras consultar el reloj—.Ve a comer algo antes de cambiarte. Date una hora.

Hermione asintió aliviada ante la perspectiva de poder pasar algo de tiempo sola.

—Yo te acompañaré.

—Oh, no —protestó ella. Rápidamente recogió su abrigo y se dispuso a marcharse con toda rapidez. Draco levantó una ceja—. Quería decir que no te molestes. Seguro que tienes trabajo que hacer. Estoy convencida de que hay algo que te reclama en tu despacho o algo así.

—Sí, mi trabajo nunca cesa —admitió él-, pero, de vez en cuando, tengo que comer.

Draco le quitó el abrigo para ayudarla a ponérselo. Cuando le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, la calidez que emanó de ellas atravesó la gruesa tela y le quemó la piel. Como respuesta, Hermione se tensó. Se sentía muy a la defensiva. Draco pareció notar su reacción, porque puso los dedos muy rígidos y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

—Mi intención no era tomarte a ti para almorzar, Hermione. ¿Es que nunca vas a dejar de sospechar de mí?

Cuando salieron al exterior, las calles estaban limpias de nieve, pero una ligera capa blanca cubría las aceras y los coches que había aparcados. Hermione se sintió atrapada en el coche de Draco, a su lado, mientras él conducía el Mercedes por las calles de Nueva York. Cuando llegaron a Central Park, ella trató de aliviar la tensión y el incesante tamborileo de su corazón.

—Mira, es precioso, ¿verdad? —Comentó mientras indicaba las ramas desnudas de los árboles cubiertas de nieve, que relucían como si fueran diamantes—. Me encanta la nieve. Todo parece tan limpio y tan fresco. Hace que todo se parezca...

— ¿A tu hogar?

—Sí —admitió ella.

De repente, pensó que, al lado de Draco, su hogar podría estar en cualquier parte. Sin embargo, comprendió que no debía revelar su debilidad. Él nunca debía conocer el amor que la embargaba por dentro y le batía el corazón como los vientos de los tornados que atraviesan Londres a finales de la primavera.

Siguió hablando sin parar de todos los temas que le vinieron a la cabeza. Así, esperaba que él pudiera vislumbrar el secreto que guardaba con tanto celo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? -le preguntó Draco de repente, cuando ella se tomó un respiro-. Últimamente has estado muy nerviosa...

La miró atentamente y, durante un aterrador instante, Hermione temió que aquellos ojos le penetraran en el pensamiento y leyeran el secreto que albergaba.

- Claro que sí -dijo ella, con voz tranquila-. Sólo estoy muy emocionada por el proyecto. Vamos a terminar muy pronto y la edición de la revista estará en los puestos de periódicos. Estoy deseando ver cómo lo reciben los lectores.

- Si es eso lo único que te preocupa, creo que puedo decirte que la reacción será tremenda. Serás una sensación, Herms. —le aseguró él mientras la miraba durante un instante—. Recibirás ofertas de todas partes. Revistas, televisión, empresas de publicidad...Te aseguro que podrás elegir tus trabajos.

- Oh...

— ¿Acaso no te emociona esa posibilidad? —Preguntó él, al ver lo cálida que había sido su reacción—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre habías querido?

- Por supuesto que sí -afirmó ella, con más entusiasmo del que sentía—. Tendría que estar loca para no alegrarme y te agradezco mucho la oportunidad que me has dado.

—Ahórrate tu gratitud —replicó Draco, con una cierta brusquedad—. Este proyecto será el resultado del trabajo en equipo. Lo que saques del proyecto te lo habrás ganado tú sola. Ahora, si no te importa, dime dónde te dejo antes de que yo regrese a mi despacho.

Hermione asintió. Le resultaba imposible comprender lo que ella había dicho para despertar su ira de aquella manera.

La fase final del proyecto estaba en camino. Hermione se cambió en una pequeña habitación del estudio de Harry. Al verse en el espejo, contuvo el aliento. El camisón le había parecido precioso, pero poco inspirado, cuando lo sacó de la caja. En aquellos momentos, se sintió abrumada por su belleza. Era blanco y transparente y parecía flotar alrededor de las esbeltas curvas del cuerpo de Hermione antes de caerle en suaves pliegues hasta los tobillos. Tenía un buen escote, aunque no excesivo, por lo que el abultamiento de sus senos simplemente se adivinaba bajo la tela. Sí. Mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma, Hermione decidió que era maravilloso.

Poco antes aquel mismo día, había posado con un precioso abrigo de marta. Recordó el suave tacto de la piel contra la barbilla y suspiró.

Harry había capturado su primera expresión de delicia y deseo cuando hundió el rostro contra el cuello del abrigo. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía que preferiría tener aquel camisón más que diez abrigos de marta. Tenía algo especial, como si se hubiera creado especialmente para ella.

Salió del improvisado probador y observó cómo Harry había completado el decorado. Aquella vez se había superado. La luz era cálida y suave, como si se tratara de un dormitorio iluminado por velas. Además, había colocado una luz trasera que se parecía a los rayos de la luz de la luna. El efecto final era romántico y sutil.

—Ah, estupendo. Veo que ya estás lista -dijo Harry. Entonces, se tomó un minuto para observarla—. ¡Vaya! Estás preciosa. Todos los hombres que vean tu foto caerán rendidos de amor por ti. Las mujeres, por su parte, soñarán con estar en tu lugar. Algunas veces, sigues sorprendiéndome.

Hermione se echó a reír y se acercó a él justo en el momento en el que se abría la puerta del estudio. Se dio la vuelta y vio que era Draco, con Astoria del brazo. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante antes de que la mirada de él la recorriera lentamente con la intensidad de una caricia física.

Draco se tomó su tiempo en volver a mirarla a la cara.

—Estás extraordinaria, Hermione.

—Gracias —susurró ella. Entonces, se encontró con la gélida mirada de Astoria. El contraste fue como el de una ducha helada, por lo que Hermione deseó de todo corazón que Draco no la hubiera llevado.

—Estamos a punto de empezar —comentó Harry.

—En ese caso, no dejes que los entretengamos —afirmó Draco—. Astoria quería ver el proyecto que me ha mantenido tan ocupado.

Aquellas palabras parecían tener la implicación de que Astoria formaba parte de la vida de Draco, por lo que Hermione sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. A pesar de todo, decidió sacudirse la depresión que sentía y se recordó que los sentimientos que tenía hacia Draco no eran correspondidos.

-Ponte ahí, Hermione-le indicó Harry. Rápidamente, ella se dirigió al lugar indicado.

La suave luz le dio un delicado brillo a su piel, tan suave como la caricia de un amante. Los focos traseros brillaban a través de la fina tela, resaltando así la silueta de su cuerpo.

—Muy bien —afirmó Harry—. Perfecto —añadió mientras encendía la máquina de viento.

La suave brisa de la máquina le alzó el cabello y provocó que el camisón se le pegara al cuerpo. Harry agarró su cámara y comenzó a hacer fotografías.

—Muy bien —comentó—. Ahora, levántate el cabello. Bien, bien... Los vas a volver locos... Ahora mira directamente a la cámara... Imagínate que es el hombre que amas. Se dirige hacia ti para tomarte entre sus brazos.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Hermione miró hacia el lugar del estudio en el que Draco estaba del brazo de Astoria. Su mirada se cruzó con la de él y un profundo temblor le sacudió el cuerpo.

-Vamos, Herms. Quiero pasión, no pánico -le recriminó Harry-. Vamos, cielo, mira a la cámara.

Hermione tragó saliva y obedeció. Lentamente, permitió que los sueños se adueñaran de ella, permitió que la cámara se convirtiera en Draco. En un Draco que no sólo la mirara con deseo, sino también con amor y necesidad. La estaba abrazando tal y como recordaba. La estaba acariciando suavemente, mientras reclamaba los labios de ella con los suyos y le susurraba las palabras que ella deseaba escuchar.

—Eso es Herms.

Perdida en su propio mundo, ella parpadeó y miró a Harry sin comprender.

—Eso ha sido genial. Yo mismo me he enamorado de ti.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos durante un momento para lograr superar su propia imaginación.

—Supongo que podríamos casarnos y tener camaritas -murmuró ella mientras se dirigía al probador. Sin embargo, las palabras de Astoria impidieron que Hermione siguiera avanzando.

—Draqui, ese camisón es simplemente maravilloso, cariño. Me lo puedes conseguir, ¿verdad? -susurraba, con voz seductora.

— ¿Mmm? Claro —afirmó él sin dejar de mirar a Hermione—. Si es eso lo que quieres, Astoria...

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. El regalo que él estaba dispuesto a hacerle a la mujer que había a su lado le hizo más daño del que pudo imaginar.

Lo miró fijamente durante unos momentos antes de desaparecer en el probador.

En la intimidad de aquellas cuatro paredes, se apoyó contra la pared para poder enfrentarse al dolor. ¿Cómo podía Draco hacer eso? Aquel camisón era especial, le pertenecía a ella, estaba hecho para cubrir su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y ahogó un sollozo. Hasta se había imaginado cómo Draco la abrazaba con él puesto, cómo la amaba y... se lo iba a dar a Astoria. La miraría con los ojos llenos de deseo y le acariciaría el cuerpo a través de aquella vaporosa suavidad. En aquel momento, una terrible ira comenzó a reemplazar al dolor. Si aquello era lo que Draco quería, era muy bienvenido de hacerlo. Se despojó de la suave blancura del camisón y se vistió.

Cuando salió del probador, Draco estaba solo en el estudio, sentado tras el escritorio de Harry. Hermione hizo acopio de todo su orgullo y se dirigió hacia él. Entonces, depositó la caja con el camisón sobre el escritorio.

- Para tu amiga. Supongo que primero querrás llevarlo a la tintorería.

A continuación, se dio la vuelta para marcharse con tanta dignidad como le fuera posible. Sin embargo, Draco le agarró por la muñeca y se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Hermione? -le preguntó tras ponerse de pie.

— ¿Que qué me pasa? —repitió ella—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Venga ya, Herms. Estás disgustada y quiero saber por qué.

- ¿Disgustada? -replicó ella. Entonces, tiró de la mano y trató de soltarse, pero le fue imposible—. Si estoy disgustada es asunto mío. En mi contrato no consta que tenga que explicarte a ti mis sentimientos.

—Dime qué te pasa —insistió Draco. Le soltó la mano, pero simplemente para agarrarla con fuerza por los hombros.

— ¿Quieres que te diga lo que me pasa? Pues te lo diré —le espetó—. Te presentas aquí con tu amiga morena y le entregas este camisón porque ella se ha encaprichado de él. Esa mujer agita las pestañas y dice la palabra exacta y tú le das todo lo que quiere.

— ¿Y a eso viene todo esto? ¡Dios Santo, mujer! —exclamó él, exasperado—. Si quieres ese maldito camisón te conseguiré uno.

—No me trates como si fuera una niña —rugió ella—. No puedes comprar mi buen humor con tus baratijas. Guárdate tu generosidad para alguien que te la agradezca y suéltame.

—No te vas a marchar a ninguna parte hasta que te calmes y lleguemos a la raíz del problema.

De repente, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de unas lágrimas incontrolables.

—No lo comprendes —susurró ella mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas—. No comprendes nada...

— ¡Basta ya! —exclamó Draco. Entonces, comenzó a secarle las lágrimas con la mano—. No puedo soportar las lágrimas... Basta ya, Herms. No llores así.

—Sólo sé llorar de este modo...

—No sé a qué se debe todo esto. ¡No creo que un camisón merezca esta escenita! Toma, llévatelo... Evidentemente, es muy importante para ti—dijo. Tomó la caja y se la extendió para que ella la agarrara—. Astoria tiene muchos camisones...

Aquellas palabras, en vez de alegrar a Hermione, tuvieron precisamente el efecto opuesto.

—No lo quiero. Ni siquiera quiero volver a verlo —gritó, con la voz ronca por las lágrimas—. Espero que tu amante y tú lo disfrutes mucho.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta, agarró el abrigo y salió corriendo del estudio con sorprendente velocidad.

En el exterior, se quedó inmóvil en la acera, pataleando sobre ella. « ¡Estúpida!», se dijo. Efectivamente, sentía que era una estupidez mostrar tanto apego por un trozo de tela, pero mucho menos que hacerlo con un hombre arrogante y sin sentimientos cuyos intereses estaban en otra parte. Cuando vio un taxi dio un paso al frente para detenerlo, pero, de repente, notó que alguien la obligaba a darse la vuelta.

—Ya me he hartado de tus berrinches, Hermione. No pienso consentir que me dejes con la palabra en la boca —le espetó, en voz baja y muy peligrosa. Sin embargo, Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No tenemos nada más que decirnos.

—Tenemos muchas más cosas que decirnos.

—No espero que lo comprendas —replicó ella con exagerada paciencia, como si estuviera hablando a un niño—. Sólo eres un hombre.

Draco contuvo el aliento y dio un paso más para acercarse a ella.

- En una cosa tienes razón. Soy un hombre...

Entonces, la tomó entre sus brazos y le atacó la boca con un fiero beso que la obligó a abrir los labios para satisfacer lo que Draco demandaba. El mundo dejó de existir más allá de las caricias que él le proporcionaba. Los dos permanecieron juntos, sin prestar atención alguna a la gente que pasaba por la acera.

Cuando Draco la soltó por fin, Hermione dio un paso atrás. Tenía la respiración entrecortada.

—Ahora que ya me has demostrado tu masculinidad, tengo que marcharme.

- Vuelve al estudio. Terminaremos nuestra conversación.

—Nuestra conversación ha terminado ya.

- No del todo...

Draco comenzó a llevarla de nuevo hacia el estudio. Hermione comprendió que no podía estar a solas con él en aquellos instantes. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Él podría ver demasiado muy fácilmente.

—Mira, Draco—dijo, orgullosa de la tranquilidad de su voz.- No quiero montar una escena, pero si sigues jugando al hombre de las cavernas me veré obligada a gritar. Y te aseguro que soy capaz de gritar muy alto.

—No, no vas a gritar.

- Sí.- Replicó ella-. Claro que voy a gritar.

—Hermione, tenemos cosas que aclarar.

—Draco, todo esto se nos ha ido de las manos —observó ella, tratando de no prestar atención alguna a la debilidad que sentía en las piernas. — Los dos hemos tenido nuestra salida de tono... Dejémoslo así. Además, todo ha sido una tontería...

—A ti no te lo pareció en el estudio.

—Por favor, Draco, déjalo ser —insistió ella, sabiendo que estaba utilizando su última oportunidad—.Todos mostramos nuestro temperamento en ocasiones.

—Muy bien —accedió él, tras una pequeña pausa—. Lo dejaremos ser por el momento.

Hermione suspiró. Sentía que, si se quedaba al lado de Draco más tiempo, corría el riesgo de aceptar todo lo que él le dijera. De soslayo, vio que se acercaba un taxi y rápidamente se llevó los dedos a la boca para detenerlo con un silbido.

Draco sonrió.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

La respuesta de Hermione quedó oculta por el ruido que ella hizo al cerrar de golpe la puerta del taxi.

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Como les dije, cada cinco días actualizaría y ¡Aquí está!. Espero que les esté gustando la historia a mí en lo personal esté es de mis capítulos preferidos.**

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que ponen en Alertas, en Favoritos y aquellas que dejan su opinión. Les juró que seguiré actualizando por ustedes. Y también muchas gracias a Kathow16 por está maravillosa historia. **

**Para aquellos que se lo preguntarán:**

***Wimbledon. ****Es un torneo de tenis organizado por All England Lawn Tennis and Croquet Club. ****Y se realiza en Wimbledon, Londres.**

**Gracias por leer ¡Nos leemos! **

**Bye, besos. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Kathow16 que a la vez la adapto de la escritora Nora Roberts. Yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla a los personajes de J.K. Rowling.**

**Capitulo Cinco**

La Navidad se acercaba y la ciudad lucía sus mejores galas. Hermione observaba desde la ventana de su apartamento cómo los automóviles y las personas se movían por las calles brillantemente iluminadas. La nieve caía con suavidad, lo que acrecentaba un poco más el espíritu navideño que ella sentía. Los enormes copos caían sobre la tierra como las blancas plumas de una almohada gigante.

Habían completado el proyecto, por lo que había visto muy poco a Draco en los últimos días. Comprendió que cada vez lo vería menos, por lo que una cierta tristeza oscureció su buen humor. Como su parte dentro del proyecto había finalizado, ya no habría contacto diario ni encuentros inesperados. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. «Me marcho a casa mañana», se recordó. «A casa por Navidad».

Aquello era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Un completo cambio de ambiente. Aquellos diez días la ayudarían a sanar las heridas de su corazón y le darían tiempo para volver a pensar en sus planes para el futuro, que en aquellos momentos parecía aburrido e insatisfactorio.

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras colocaba la mano sobre el pomo.

—Santa Claus.

— ¿Draco? — Tartamudeó, incrédula—. ¿Eres tú?

—Veo que no te puedo engañar, ¿verdad? Bueno —añadió, tras una pequeña pausa—, ¿me vas a dejar de entrar o tenemos que hablar a través de la puerta?

—Oh, lo siento.

Hermione retiró el pestillo de la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Entonces, vio que el esbelto cuerpo de Draco estaba apoyado de modo casual contra el marco de la puerta.

—Veo que ahora cierras con llave -afirmó. Observó atentamente la bata de color perla que ella llevaba puesta antes de volver a mirarle el rostro—. ¿Vas a invitarme a entrar?

—Oh, claro —dijo ella. Se hizo a un lado tratando desesperadamente de buscar la compostura perdida—.Yo... Creía que Santa bajaba por la chimenea.

—Éste no —comentó él mientras se quitaba el abrigo—. Me vendría muy bien una copa de tu famoso whisky. Hace mucho frío ahí fuera.

—Ahora sí que estoy completamente desilusionada. Yo creía que Santa se alimentaba de galletas y leche.

—Si es la mitad de hombre de lo que yo creo, estoy seguro de que tiene una estuche escondida en ese traje rojo que lleva.

-Cínico -le acusó ella. Entonces, se retiró a la cocina, donde encontró mucho más fácilmente el whisky. A continuación, le sirvió un poco en un vaso.

—Muy profesional —comentó Draco, que la observaba desde la puerta-. ¿No me vas a acompañar para que brindemos juntos por estas fiestas?

-Oh, no. Esto sabe cómo el jabón con el que me lavaron la boca una vez.

—No pienso preguntarte por qué tuvieron que lavarte la boca -afirmó él, tras tomar el vaso que ella le ofrecía.

-Tampoco te lo iba a contar —replicó ella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, toma otra cosa. No me gusta beber solo.

Hermione abrió el frigorífico y sacó una jarra de zumo de naranja.

-Veo que vives muy peligrosamente -observó él. Hermione levantó el vaso de zumo que se acababa de servir a modo de brindis. Entonces, los dos regresaron al salón.

—Me han dicho que te marchas a Londres por la mañana —dijo él mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Hermione, por su parte, se sentó enfrente de él, en un sillón.

—Así es. Estaré en casa hasta el día después de Año Nuevo.

—En ese caso, te deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo por anticipado. Pensaré en ti cuando e l reloj dé las doce campanadas.

—Estoy segura de que estarás demasiado ocupado para pensar en mí. -replicó ella.

—Bueno, creo que podré encontrar un minuto libre —repuso él, con una sonrisa—. Ahora, tengo algo para ti, Hermione...

Se levantó y fue por su abrigo. Entonces, sacó un pequeño paquete del bolsillo. Hermione lo observó sin saber qué decir y luego levantó los ojos para mirar a Draco.

—Oh, pero... No creía que... Es decir... Yo no tengo nada para ti.

— ¿No? —preguntó él haciendo que el rubor tiñera las mejillas de Hermione.

—Draco, no puedo aceptarlo. No me parece bien...

—Considéralo regalo del emperador a uno de sus súbditos —insistió Draco. Le quitó el vaso de zumo de la mano y se lo sustituyó por el paquete.

—Veo que tienes buena memoria -dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-Como la de un elefante. Venga, ábrelo. Sabes que te mueres de ganas por hacerlo.

Hermione miró fijamente el paquete y suspiró.

—Nunca me he podido resistir a nada que vaya envuelto en papel navideño.

Rasgo el elegante envoltorio y abrió la caja. Al ver lo que había en su interior, contuvo el aliento. Eran unos pendientes de Topacio con un toque de oro, que parecían parpadear desde el interior aterciopelado del estuche.

—Me recordaron a tus ojos, dorados, brillantes y exquisitos. Me pareció un crimen que le perteneciera a otra mujer.

—Son muy bonitos. Muy bonitos, de verdad —murmuró ella—, pero no tendrías que haberme comprado nada. Yo...

—A pesar de que no debería haberlo hecho, te alegras de que haya sido así —afirmó él.

—Sí, así es. Ha sido un gesto muy hermoso. No sé cómo darte las gracias.

—Yo sí... —afirmó él. Entonces, hizo que Hermione se levantara del sillón y la rodeó con sus brazos—. Esto servirá perfectamente.

Los labios de Draco rozaron los de ella. Tras un momento de duda, la joven respondió, aunque se decía que sólo era para mostrarle su gratitud por el regalo. A medida que el beso fue durando un poco más, se olvidó de la gratitud. Cuando Draco apartó la boca, Hermione, como presa de un sueño, trató de apartarse del cálido círculo de sus brazos.

—Hay dos pendientes, cielo...

Una vez más, la boca de él afirmó su posesión, en aquella ocasión con más insistencia. El cuerpo de Hermione pareció fundirse con el de Draco.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le enredó los dedos entre el pelo.

Estaba perdida en un mundo de sensaciones en el que la única realidad era el tacto de la boca de Draco contra la suya y el modo en el que su firme cuerpo se fundía con la suavidad del de ella.

Cuando por fin separaron los labios, Draco la miró con los ojos oscurecidos por la emoción.

-Es una pena que sólo tengas dos orejas -dijo con voz ronca. Entonces, se dispuso a besarla una vez más.

Hermione apoyó la frente contra el pecho de él y trató de recuperar el aliento.

—Por favor, Draco—susurró tras colocarle las manos sobre los hombros-. No puedo pensar cuando me besas.

— ¿No? —susurró él. Suavemente, le revolvía el cabello con los labios—. Es muy interesante —añadió. Entonces, le colocó la mano sobre la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo—. ¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione? Acabas de admitir algo muy peligroso. Me veo tentado a aprovecharme de la ventaja que tengo. Sin embargo, esta vez no lo haré.

Cuando la soltó, Hermione tuvo que contener el impulso que la llevaba hasta él. Draco se acercó a la mesa, se terminó el whisky y se puso el abrigo. Entonces, desde la puerta, se volvió y le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

—Feliz Navidad, Hermione.

—Feliz Navidad, Draco—susurró ella justo cuando la puerta se cerraba tras él.

El aire era fresco y vivificante. Llevaba el limpio y puro aroma de su hogar. El cielo era de un azul brillante y estaba completamente despejado de nubes. Hermione se acercó a la granja y, durante un momento, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos.

—Frederick, ¿por qué has dado toda la vuelta? —preguntó Jean Granger desde la cocina. Entonces, salió al porche mientras se limpiaba las manos en el blanco delantal—. Hermione... —susurró, al ver a su hija—. ¡Qué sorpresa!

Hermione echó a correr y abrazó a su madre.

—Oh, mami, me alegro tanto de estar en casa...

Si su madre notó el tono de desesperación que había en las palabras de Hermione, no hizo comentario alguno. Se limitó a devolverle el abrazo con idéntico afecto. A continuación, dio un paso atrás y observó a Hermione con el ojo crítico de una madre.

—Te vendría muy bien engordar un poco.

—Vaya, vaya, mira lo que nos ha traído el viento desde la ciudad de Nueva York...

Frederick Granger se acercó a ellas y abrazó con fuerza a Hermione. Ella respiró profundamente y gozó con el aroma a heno fresco y a caballos que se aferraba a la piel de su padre.

—Deja que te mire —comentó él, realizando la misma inspección que su esposa—. ¡Qué hermosa estás! Menudo tesoro tenemos aquí, ¿verdad, Jean? —añadió, dirigiéndose a la madre.

Algo más tarde, Hermione se reunió con su madre en la enorme cocina. Las cazuelas hervían sobre el fogón y llenaban el aire de un aroma irresistible. Hermione dejó que su madre le hablara de sus hermanos y de las familias de éstos y trató de contener el profundo anhelo que bullía dentro de ella.

Inconscientemente, se tocó las piedras doradas que llevaba en las orejas. La imagen de Draco se apoderó de su pensamiento con tanta fuerza que casi le pareció que podía tocarlo. Apartó el rostro, esperando que la atenta mirada de su madre no se percatara de las lágrimas que le habían acudido de repente a los ojos.

En la mañana del día de Navidad, Hermione se despertó con el sol, pero se mostró algo perezosa para levantarse de la cama de su infancia. La noche anterior se había acostado muy tarde, pero no había conseguido dormir.

Había estado dando vueltas entre las sábanas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Draco se le colaba en el pensamiento por mucho que tratara de mantenerlo alejado de ella. Su imagen le rompía las defensas como una piedra hacía con el cristal. Para su desesperación, ardía en deseos de estar cerca de él, con una necesidad que vibraba profundamente en su interior. Sin dejar de mirar el techo, se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer. **«Lo amo**. Lo amo y lo odio por no ser correspondida. Sé que me desea... Eso no se ha molestado en ocultarlo, pero el deseo no es amor... ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir esto? ¿Dónde están mis defensas?». Mentalmente, trató de enumerar todas sus faltas para así tratar de encontrar una vía de escape en su solitaria prisión. «Es arrogante, con mal genio, exigente y demasiado seguro de sí mismo. ¿Por qué nada de eso tiene importancia para mí? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él ni cinco minutos?».

Se recordó que era Navidad. ¡No pensaba consentir que Draco le estropeara también aquel día!

Se incorporó y apartó el edredón de la cama. Entonces, se puso una bata y salió corriendo del dormitorio. La casa ya se estaba desperezando. La actividad hacía que, poco a poco, desapareciera la tranquilidad de la noche. Durante la siguiente hora, la escena alrededor del árbol de Navidad estuvo llena de alegría, de exclamaciones de regocijo por los regalos recibidos y del intercambio de besos y abrazos.

Más tarde, Hermione salió al exterior. La fina capa de escarcha crujió bajo las botas que llevaba puestas. Se envolvió con la chaqueta de su padre para combatir el frío. El aire sabía a invierno y la tranquilidad parecía colgar del cielo como una suave cortina. Se dirigió al granero, donde estaba su padre y, automáticamente, se puso a medir grano. Sus gestos eran muy naturales. La rutina del trabajo diario había regresado a ella como si hubiera realizado las mismas tareas el día anterior.

—Después de todo, no eres más que una jornalera, ¿eh? —bromeó su padre.

—Sí, creo que sí.

— Herms. —susurró él cuando notó la tristeza que cubría los ojos de su hija—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No lo sé —suspiró ella—. Algunas veces Nueva York me parece tan lleno de gente... Me siento encerrada.

-Pensábamos que eras feliz allí.

—Lo era... Lo soy... Es un lugar muy emocionante y lleno de muchas clases diferentes de personas —le dijo a su padre—, pero, algunas veces, echo de menos la tranquilidad, la paz, los espacios abiertos... No me hagas caso. Es una tontería —añadió, mientras seguía midiendo el grano—. Últimamente he sentido algo de añoranza, eso es todo. El proyecto que acabo de terminar era fascinante, pero me ha exigido mucho...

— Hermione, si no eres feliz, si hay algo que te preocupa, quiero ayudarte.

Durante un instante deseó apoyarse sobre el hombro de su padre y contarle todas sus dudas y frustraciones, pero, ¿de qué serviría hacerle llevar a él también aquella carga? ¿Qué podría hacer su padre sobre el hecho de que ella amaba a un hombre que sólo la consideraba una diversión temporal, un bien de mercado para poder vender más revistas?

¿Cómo podía explicarle que estaba triste porque había conocido a un hombre que le había robado el corazón para rompérselo en mil pedazos sin esfuerzo alguno? Sacudió la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa a su progenitor.

—No es nada. Supongo que sólo es un poco de agotamiento tras haber terminado el proyecto «Depresión post-fotográfica». Voy a dar de comer a las gallinas.

Muy pronto, la casa se llenó de gente. El eco de las voces, de las risas y de los sonidos de los niños resonó en la granja. Las tareas familiares y el afecto sincero la ayudaron a olvidarse temporalmente del vacío que seguía obsesionándola.

Cuando, al final de la jornada, sólo quedó el silencio, Hermione permaneció sola en el salón. No deseaba buscar la comodidad de su dormitorio. Se acurrucó en un sillón y observó las luces del árbol. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a especular sobre cómo habría pasado Draco aquel día festivo.

Tal vez habría estado a solas con Astoria o los dos habrían asistido a una fiesta en el club de campo. Seguramente en aquellos momentos, los dos estaban sentados delante de un buen fuego. Astoria estaría entre los brazos de Draco, ataviada con aquel hermoso camisón...

Sintió un dolor tan fuerte como el que habría causado la punta de una flecha. Inmediatamente, se vio envuelta por una tortuosa combinación de celos y desesperación. Sin embargo, no consiguió borrar la imagen de su pensamiento.

Los días de asueto pasaron muy rápidamente. Hermione disfrutó mucho, inmersa en una rutina que agradeció profundamente. El viento de Londres consiguió llevarse una parte de su depresión. Dio largos paseos a solas, en los que contempló las onduladas colinas y los sembrados de trigo invernal.

Sabía que la gente de la ciudad nunca comprendería aquello. Extendió los brazos y giró sobre sí misma. En sus elegantes apartamentos, ellos nunca sentirían la alegría por formar parte de la tierra. La tierra. Examinó su infinidad con ojos maravillados. La tierra era indomable. La tierra era eterna. Allí habían habitado indios, pioneros y granjeros. Iban y venían, vivían y morían, pero la tierra permanecía. Cuando ella misma hubiera desaparecido y otra generación hubiera nacido, el trigo seguiría ondeándose bajo el brillante sol del estío. La tierra les daba lo que necesitaban, era rica y fértil y entregaba al hombre kilos y kilos de trigo un año tras otro pidiendo a cambio sólo su honrado trabajo.

«Adoro esto», pensó. «Adoro el tacto de la tierra en mis manos y bajo mis pies desnudos en los días de verano. Adoro su rico y limpio aroma.

Supongo que, a pesar de toda la sofisticación que he adquirido, sigo siendo una chica de campo», reflexionó. Poco a poco, fue regresando hacia la casa. « ¿Qué voy a hacer al respecto? Tengo una carrera, un hogar en Nueva York. Tengo veinticuatro años. No puedo arrojar la toalla y regresar a la granja. No. Debo regresar y hacer lo que mejor sé hacer». Con firmeza, se negó a escuchar la vocecilla que afirmaba que su decisión se había visto influida por otro residente de Nueva York.

Justo cuando entraba en la casa, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo contestó mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

-¿Sí?

- Hola, Hermione.

— ¿Draco? —preguntó ella. No sabía que se pudiera experimentar un dolor tan agudo con tan sólo escuchar una voz.

—Muy bien —contestó él, con su habitual tono bromista—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien, estoy bien. Yo... yo no esperaba tener noticias tuyas. ¿Hay algún problema?

— ¿Problema? No, al menos ninguno que sea permanente. Pensé que tal vez necesitaras que alguien te recordara Nueva York. No queremos que se te olvide que tienes que regresar.

—No, no se me ha olvidado —afirmó ella. Entonces, trató de encontrar un tono vagamente profesional para su voz—. ¿Tienes algo en mente para mí?

— ¿En mente? Bueno, podríamos decir que tengo un par de cosas en mente... ¿Acaso tienes ganas de volver al trabajo?

—Oh... Sí, sí, claro que sí. No quiero oxidarme.

—Entiendo. En ese caso veremos lo que puedo hacer por ti cuando regreses. Sería una estupidez no utilizar tus talentos.

—Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo ventajoso para los dos —afirmó ella, tratando de imitar el tono profesional de Draco.

—Mmm... ¿Vas a regresar para el fin de semana?

—Sí, el día dos.

—Me mantendré en contacto. Mantén tu agenda libre de compromisos. Te volveremos a poner delante de una cámara, si es eso lo que deseas.

—Muy bien. Yo... bueno, gracias por llamar.

—El gusto ha sido mío. Nos veremos cuando regreses.

—Sí. Draco... —dijo, tratando de encontrar algo más que decir. Quería aferrarse a aquel pequeño contacto, tal vez sólo para oír cómo decía su nombre una vez más.

- ¿Sí?

-Nada, nada -respondió. Cerró los ojos y maldijo su falta de imaginación—. Esperaré a tener noticias tuyas.

—Muy bien —repuso él. Entonces, se detuvo un instante. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era mucho más suave-. Que te diviertas mucho, Herms.

**Bueno y ¡Ta-dan! Aquí está el capítulo. Lamento subirlo un día tarde pero tuve un viaje de improviso y a penas hoy pude adaptar el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero que me dejen sus comentarios con quejas, críticas o alabanzas.**

**Bueno, los dejo. Nos leemos en cinco días.**

**Bye, besos. **


End file.
